Dan and Runo's Sweet love
by CatLover444
Summary: I was told that I had to rewrite my stuff so I did not get banned from the website. I hope you jerks are happy now that I have to redo my life's work because of you.
1. A Beach Stroll

**A Beach Stroll**

I, Dan Kuso, was taking a stroll along Bayview City Beach one winter's day. I was trying to get myself to relax so I could get rid of some of the stress in my body. I was having trouble getting my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now, off my mind at the time. I missed her terribly and I was always wondering how she is doing now a days. I was about to leave the beach when I suddenly heard Runo's voice coming from farther down the beach. I went over to the area that I had heard her voice coming from on the beach. I had decided to hide behind the bush instead of letting my presents be known to her.

Runo was standing in front of a guy, who was about six years older than her, yelling at him for some reason.

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry to you, Rookie?" He asked her calmly and sweetly.

"You cannot say it enough times for me to forgive you for this mistake, Yusei. You left me to move on my own to a country with mom and dad. My name is Runo not Rookie." She yelled at him very loudly and had tears coming down her cheeks without stopping for a minute. I had decided to leave the area before Runo could catch me there, but I failed on that plan.

"I can see you hiding behind the bush. You know that I hate it when people spy on my talks with family, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly. I did not want to face her anger so I came out from behind the bush and stood before her.

"I have to leave here now, Runo." Yusei told her leaving us alone now.

I was glad to see Runo again so I went up to her and gave her a hug. "I am glad to see you again, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly.

"It is good to see you again too, Dan." She told me in a soft voice, which is a weird thing for her to do with me. I had noticed that she was freezing in her strapless white dress with pink roses sewn on it and matching boots. I take off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I knew that I needed to get her someplace warm and keep her there for today.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Runo?' I asked her in a quiet voice so I did not scare her away with my presents.

"Yes, I would love to walk home with you, Dan." She told me before she passed out and I caught her in my arms so she did not hurt herself from passing out on me.

"I think that I should get you home now, Runo." I tell her sleeping form in a whispered voice.

I walked to the diner where Julie was working at the time and I was told to take her straight upstairs for some rest. I had just tucked her under the cover when I had not meaning hit her and woke her up. "You should go back to sleep, Runo. I am sorry that I hit your head." I tell her calmly and sweetly pushing her back down to get some more sleep. I was going to leave her to get some rest and bring her some food in case she was hungry at the time when she grabbed my hand in her hand.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone right now, Dan." She told me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man hurt you in any way, form, or fashion. I will stay with you tonight, Runo." I tell her wiping away her tears for her. I was thrilled to have my kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I had to stay with Runo for a week to make her feel safe again. I helped Runo and Yusei come to an agreement a few days later. I love you, Runo.


	2. A Wish Come True

**A Wish come True **

I, Dan Kuso, was taking a stroll along Bayview City Beach one winter's day. I was trying to get myself to relax so I could get rid of some of the stress in my body. I was having trouble getting my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now, off my mind at the time. I missed her terribly and I was always wondering how she is doing now a days. I was about to leave the beach when I suddenly heard Runo's voice coming from farther down the beach. I went over to the area that I had heard her voice coming from on the beach. I had decided to hide behind the bush instead of letting my presents be known to her.

Runo was standing in front of a guy, who was about six years older than her, yelling at him for some reason

"How many times do I have to say that I am sorry to you, Rookie?" He asked her calmly and sweetly.

"You cannot say it enough times for me to forgive you for this mistake, Yusei. You left me to move on my own to a country with mom and dad. My name is Runo not Rookie." She yelled at him very loudly and had tears coming down her cheeks without stopping for a minute. I had decided to leave the area before Runo could catch me there, but I failed on that plan.

"I can see you hiding behind the bush. You know that I hate it when people spy on my talks with family, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly.

"I have to leave here now, Runo." Yusei told her leaving us alone now.

I was glad to see Runo again so I went up to her and gave her a hug. "I am glad to see you again, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly.

"It is good to see you again too, Dan." She told me in a soft voice, which is a weird thing for her to do with me. I had noticed that she was freezing in her strapless white dress with pink roses sewn on it and matching boots. I take off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. I knew that I needed to get her someplace warm and keep her there for today.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Runo?' I asked her in a quiet voice so I did not scare her away with my presents.

"Yes, I would love to walk home with you, Dan." She told me before she passed out and I caught her in my arms so she did not hurt herself from passing out on me.

"I think that I should get you home now, Runo." I tell her sleeping form in a whispered voice.

I walked to the diner where Julie was working at the time and I was told to take her straight upstairs for some rest. I had just tucked her under the cover when I had not meaning hit her and woke her up.

"You should go back to sleep, Runo. I am sorry that I hit your head." I tell her calmly and sweetly pushing her back down to get some more sleep. I was going to leave her to get some rest when she grabbed my hand in her hand.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone right now, Dan." She told me with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man hurt you in any way, form, or fashion. I will stay with you tonight, Runo." I tell her wiping away her tears for her. I was thrilled to have my kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I had to stay with Runo for a week to make her feel safe again. I helped Runo and Yusei come to an agreement a few days later. I love you, Runo.


	3. Dan and Runo

**Dan and Runo**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through the park one winter's day when I spotted my best friend/crush Runo Misake lying on the ground asleep. I went over to her quietly so I did not scare her with my sudden approach to see her. I had noticed that she did not even turn my way when I walked up to her so I took a good look at her and saw that she was cover in bruises all over her body. I had gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake.

"Hey, Runo. You need to wake up now." I tell her calmly and sweetly because she could kill me if she wanted to kill me.

"The bright light make my head hurt worst, Dan." She told me keeping her eyes shut to keep the light out.

"Why are you out here and not in your room then, Runo?" I asked her quietly so I did not cause her any more pain. "My parents were killed yesterday and I was raped to no end. I cannot sleep in my house without seeing their ghosts, Dan." She told me in a quiet voice and I knew she needed me to help her through this ordeal. I had gently swept her off her feet and started walking away from there to my house.

"Where are you taking me, Dan?" She asked me in whispered voice and I could see that her eyes were now haunted by her problem.

"I am taking you to my home, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly.

Runo was asleep in my arms by the time that we reached my house five minutes later. I had open and closed the door, carried her upstairs, and put her under the covers of my bed to sleep in, but I had not meaning to hit her head waking her up. "I am sorry that I hit your head, Runo. Go back to sleep." I tell her kindly and left to get some medicine and cream for her head and bruises.

My mom found me looking for the bruise cream and headache medicine. "Why is Runo here, Daniel?" She asked me kindly and sweetly.

"Runo's mom and dad were killed yesterday and she was raped to no end. She says that she sees her parents' ghosts at her house." I tell her quickly and quietly.

"The bruise cream and headache medicine is in the second cabinet next to the door. You should fix her a glass of juice too, Daniel." She tells me that Runo can stay here with us for now.

I found the medicine, bruise cream, and grabbed a glass of apple juice for her. I went back up to my room to find Runo tossing and turning in a bad dream. I gently woke her up and gave her the medicine and juice. I told her that she could stay here for now. She nodded her head okay and fall back asleep, but she was not alone in the room because I stayed with her all night long to make her feel brave.


	4. A Sweet Surprise for Dan aka Runos back

**A Sweet Surprise for Dan**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Times to arrive in class so we could review the paintings for pop art and start on our beloved ones pop art drawings. I was doodling in the corner of my sketch book making a yellow rose that my girlfriend, who lived in Japan and I had not seen her in two years now, liked a lot. Mrs. Times finally arrived four minutes later with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head up in the air as usual, following right behind her.

"Your attention please, class." Mrs. Times says to us and we look at her. "It is a great honor for me to introduce you to my prize pupil Runo Misaki, who has just moved back here from Japan. I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here. You can sit by Mr. Kuso, Runo." She said in one long breath to everyone in the room.

Runo sat down next to me and she was told to just work on her latest project while we did our review for pop art. She took out a new sketch book and opened it to the first page with a dress design on it. I turned my attention to the review and it took us 16 minutes to finish it. I wanted to do my pop art drawing using Runo because she is the love of my life.

"May I draw a pop art picture of you, Runo?" I asked her calmly and sweetly.

"Yes, you may draw a pop art picture of me, Dan." She told me with a small smile on her face. I had started to draw her beautiful face, but I kept getting bad feeling about her for some reason.

I took another look at her face and saw that something was bothering her very much. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth." I asked her calmly and coolly so she would not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here in secret to start over again in a safe place, Dan." She told me with tears in her eyes and I could not stand to see her crying very hard so I had to look away for a minute. "You are safe here now. I will not let that man hurt you at all, Runo." I tell her taking my thumb and wiping her tears away from her face.

"Thank you for helping me, Dan." She told me with a little yawn.

I think you should go home for the rest of the day, Runo. You will take her there and stay with her, Mr. Kuso, but you should sign out in the office first." Mrs. Times told us because she had heard everything that Runo had told me and I agreed with her.

I helped Runo gather up her stuff, walked to the office with her, and signed us both of school for the day. I was just about to leave the office when Madam Histake came out of her office.

"Are you going to brawl again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me because I never signed out of school for any other reason than to go brawl.

"No, Runo needs to go home and rest for the rest of the day. Mrs. Times told me take her home and stay with her, Madam Histake." I tell her calmly and coolly hoping she would let us go home.

"It is good to see you again, Runo." She tells her quietly because she could tell that Runo was very tired right now. "I will drive you both home." She told us calmly and yelled that she would be back in a little while to her helper and led the way to her car. We reached the diner where Julie was working at the time, helped her up the stairs, and tucked her into bed for the rest of the day. I was happy to have my Kid back with even though she had lost everything thanks to the killer. I love you, Runo.


	5. A Fight to Remember

**A Fight to Remember**

I, Dan Kuso, was at the gym in Bayview working on my upper arm muscles when I was asked to leave the gym for some reason.

"No, he can stay because I wish to train with him, sir." Her sweet voice flowed into the room and I was stunned to say the least to hear it. My girlfriend, Runo Misaki, walked into the room with her nose up in the air.

"Yes, it will be as you want it to be, Miss Misaki." The manager said to her and left us alone in the room. I took a look at Runo and I noticed that she was wearing a white shirt and pants instead of her normal clothes. I thought she look wonderful in them because she had grown a lot since I last saw her again.

I got up from the weight machine and went over to her.

"What are you doing here, Runo?" I asked her calmly so she would not kill me for asking her this question. I could not believe she was really here in front of me.

"I have just moved back here to my old home. I need to practice my self-defense, Dan." She answered me and punched me in the stomach by catching off guard for a moment.

"I did not know that you used live here, Runo." I tell her and was going to try kicking her in her head, but she ducked and hits my open legs.

"You need to watch more closely in the future. I had forgot that I lived here, Dan." She tells me and kicks me in the stomach.

"OW, that really hurts when you do that kind of attack. Who taught you to fight this way, Runo?" I asked her while I was trying to figure out the fighting pattern that she was using on me.

"I had taken a self-defense class when I was six years old. The Head Mistress of Bayview High (the private boarding school in Bayview) was just a gym teacher then. She taught my self-defense class, Dan." She told me calmly and quietly then pull daggers from her shirtsleeves putting them against my throat. I knew she had defeated me in our fight.

"She has taught you well, my dear. You have the skills of a master and have won this fight. Can we stop fighting now, Runo?" I said to her.

"Yes, we can stop fighting now. Thank you for your complement, Dan." She tells me sitting down on the floor. I had noticed that she was treating me nicely and it was weird for her to do this act normally with me.

I was worried about her because she is the love of my life.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo?" I asked her quietly kneeling down and taking her hand in mine.

"My parents were stabbed to death a month ago. My older brother, Yusei, moved me and Alice here to live in safety because their killer is still on the loose in Japan, Dan." She told me that her late parents had adopted Alice, who had no family left to live with her, as their daughter. I could not believe that something this horrible had happened to her. My heart just broke to hear this news from her.

"Do you need any kind of help at all? I am here for you always and forever, Runo." I tell her meaning every word of it.

"Thank you. I need to go home now, Dan." She told me and I stood up with her.

"I will walk you to your house, Runo. I do not want you or Alice alone here at night." I tell her and we leave the gym. We talked about everything that had happened to us (but her parents' death) since we last saw each other. We reached her house about ten minutes later and I walked her to the door.

"Can you stay with me tonight, Dan? Yusei had to go back to his home earlier and I would prefer not to be alone." She asked me.

"Yes, I can stay with you tonight, Runo." I tell her then call my mom to let her know I am staying with Runo tonight. I got off the phone with my mom, we went stairs to Runo's bedroom, and got under the covers (still with our clothes on our bodies) saying _I love you_ to each other falling asleep. I was so happy to have my kid back with me again.


	6. I'm a Survivor

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class quietly waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Lee to arrive in class so we could do the art history lesson for the week and start on our loved ones clay statues. I was drawing a picture of my girlfriend when Mrs. Lee finally arrived in class with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head held up high in the air as usual, coming in the room with her arms full of supplies behind her.

"Your attention please, class." Mrs. Lee said to the class in her loud voice. "It is an honor to introduce you to my favorite and most excellent pupil, Runo Misaki, who has just moved back here from Japan. I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here. You may have a seat next to Mr. Kuso, my dear." She told us in one long breath.

I had got up to help Runo with her heavy load.

"Allow me to take some of your stuff for you, Runo." I tell her grabbing the box of clay and tools sitting them on the desk for her. Runo sits down next to me and she is told to work on her latest project while we do our art history lesson for the week. She took out a long piece of clay that she had flatten ahead of time and start to sketch the face of a girl wearing a long dress with flowers and matching jewelry. It took us ten minutes to finish the lesson and start on our statues. I had started to make Runo's head of clay when I had noticed that Runo was being very quiet today for some reason. I knew that it would take all my skills in dealing with her to get the truth out of her.

I had decided to ask her about it, but I had to choose my words wisely or I would end up without my arms otherwise.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please tell me. I want to help you, my dear.' I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it. She had stopped her sketching and threw her arms around my neck.

"My parents were killed two months ago and their killer is after me now. I had tried to hide in my house for a month, but he came back twice trying to kill me. I came back here to start over again and live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone for more than a few hours, Dan." She told me while she was crying very hard in my arms.

"You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man hurt you in any way, form, or fashion." I told her calmly and quietly hoping that she would quiet crying soon. Mrs. Lee came over to us and put her arms around Runo until she stopped crying so hard then because she had heard every word that Runo had told me.

"I think that you should take Runo home and stay with her for rest of the day, Mr. Kuso. You should sign both of you out in the office first though. I will take care of the tools that you were using today." Mrs. Lee told me and I had to agree with her because Runo looked like she had gone through a war zone and back twice in the last few minutes.

I had helped Runo to stand up and led her to the office without saying a word to her. I had just finished signing us out of school for the rest of the day when Madam Histake, Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, came out of her office and spotted me going over to Runo.

"Are going to brawl again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me because I never signed out of school for any other reason.

"No, Mrs. Lee told me to take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of day, Madam Histake." I told her in a polite voice and motioned to Runo.

"Is that really you, Runo? You have grown up a lot since the last time that I had seen you." She said to Runo with excitement in her voice and I could see that Runo was beloved by all teachers working at the school.

"Yes, it is good to see you again, Madam Histake. Goddess bless you." Runo told her while she was bowing to her from the waist and her hand touching her forehead.

"I will drive you both to your home, Runo." She told her and yelled to her helper that she would be back in a little while. She lead us to her car, Runo got in the front seat, I got in the backseat, and she drove to Runo's house, which is the diner where Julie works after school most days. We helped Runo upstairs, finding the door to be open so Runo did not have to find her keys, and put her straight to bed ignoring her older brother's questions about her being ill. I had to stay with her for a week because she did not want to be left alone at any time. I was glad to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I love you, Runo.


	7. The Truth Hurts

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Tower to arrive in class so we could take our final test for still-life and begin our still-life drawings of our loved ones. I was sketching a picture of the love of my life when Mrs. Tower finally arrived in class two minutes later with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head up high in the air as usual, coming in behind her. I noticed Runo had her arms loaded with a sketch book and art supplies.

"Your attention please, class." Mrs. Tower said to the room and got everyone's attention on her. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to my prize pupil, Runo Misaki. I am expecting that everyone will make her feel welcome here. You can sit down by Mr. Kuso, Runo." She said to everyone in one long breath. Runo sat down next to me and she was told to just work on her latest project while we took our test. She took out her sketch book and turned it to a page with a outline of a dress on it.

I turned my attention to the test on my desk and it took me ten minutes to finish it. I wanted to draw a still-life picture of Runo so I decided to ask her for her permission.

"Can I have your permission to draw a still-life picture of you, Runo?" I asked her calmly and politely praying that she would yes to my question.

"You have my permission, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly without even looking up from her drawing. I had started to sketch her beautiful face when I noticed that she was very quiet that day for some reason.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth. I want to be able to help you." I asked her calmly and coolly so she would not kill me for asking her about it. I was prepared to hear that she had a fight with her parents again instead of her real answer shocking me to almost half to death.

We sat in a quiet mist for a little while until she finally answered my question.

"My parents were killed a month ago and there killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone for more than a few hours now, Dan." She told me crying very hard and I could not stand to see the girl that I love more than anything in the world broken like this bad.

"I will not let horrible man hurt you in anyway, form, or fashion. Please stop crying, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly. Mrs. Tower came over to us and put her arms around Runo until she quit crying so hard because she had heard every word that Runo had told me in a whispered voice.

"I think you should take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Mr. Kuso. You should sign both of you out in the office first. I will take care of the things that you were using for your artwork today." She told me in a calm voice because she did not wish to upset Runo anymore than she was already upset right then.

I led Runo to the office, sign both of us out, and went back over to her. I was about to lead her out of the school when Madam Histake came out of her office. (A/N: Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the talented kids of the world.)

"Are you leaving to brawl again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me calmly and collected not showing any emotions in front of me.

"No, Mrs. Tower has told me to take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Madam Histake." I tell her calmly and coolly motioning in Runo's direction.

"Is that really you, Runo?" Madam Histake asked her with a smile on her face.

"It is good to see you again, Madam Histake." Runo told her with a neat bow.

"I will drive you both to Runo's house, Dan." She told me calmly and sweetly, leading us to her car, Runo took the seat in the back of the car, I went to up the front seat by the drive side, and she drove us to Runo's house, which was the diner where Julie was working at the time. We helped Runo upstairs, after she unlocked the door, and put her straight to bed for the rest of the day. I stayed with Runo for a week so she was not alone at any time. I was thrilled to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I love you, Runo.


	8. Don't Happen Twice

**Don't Happen Twice**

I, Dan Kuso was walking through Bayview Park one summer's day without a care in the world because I had just returned from fighting a war on another world. I was daydream about seeing my girlfriend, Runo Misaki, again because I had not seen her in two years and I missed her like crazy. I heard music coming from the middle of the park and remember that Runo loves to sing country songs. I had made my way to the middle of the park and saw that someone had setup a stage and people were crowding around it for some reason. A guy walked up on stage and took hold of the microphone in one hand.

"Okay, we are at the end of the show, but there is one more act waiting to come on. Do you want to hear her?" He asked the crowd and was told yes. "Please welcome for the first time since she moved from here: Runo Misaki." He said to the crowd, walked off the stage, and a girl with blue hair came up on stage then.

"Hi, everyone. I hope you like this song I wrote myself." She told us and started to sing a song she call We are One. I was thrilled that she was here, but I was wondering why she was here now. She finished the song, walked off the stage, and I went up to her.

"You were wonderful out there, Runo." I tell her kindly and sweetly. She turned around to face me and once she remember me then she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for the complement, Dan." She told me while she was blushing red at me. I spotted a free bench, walked her over to it, and sat her down to rest. I had noticed that she was being quieter than usual so I knew something was wrong with her.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? You can tell me anything." I asked her calmly so she would not rip my arms off my body, but I did not expect to see with tears in her eyes.

"My parents were killed a month ago and I could not live in the house with their ghosts. I moved myself here hoping to start my life over again and to hide from their killer, who is still on the loose, Dan." She told me crying very hard and I took her in my arms holding her gently and rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"Does anyone know that you came here, Runo?" I asked her because I was willing to stay with her if I had to do it. "The police are only ones, who know I am here, but they will not betray me at all, Dan." She told me firmly since she had stopped crying her eyes out.

"Are you living with a family member here, Runo?" I asked her trying to get as many details from her as possible to help her out more.

"No, I have no one to live with me, Dan. I have started to work at the diner where Julie works right now as owner because it is my family's diner." She told me quietly and I took this fact as sign that she was getting tired out here in the sun. I picked her up gently and started walking to the diner with her. We got to the diner ten minutes later and found it was empty of customers, which I thought was weird because it was usually packed to the seams with people. I found a note from Julie saying that she was leaving early and that someone was waiting upstairs for Runo. We walked up the stairs together and I could tell she was scared about doing this act.

"It will be okay, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly trying soothe her nerves.

"I cannot help it, Dan." She tells me and I open the door for her. She walks into the room and I hear her scream for some reason. I turned around to find Runo was smiling and hugging a boy about six years older than her.

"I want to introduce you to my older brother, Yusei, Dan." She told me with a smile. I went over to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." I tell him trying to be polite with him because I thought that he was an old boyfriend of Runo's for a minute there.

"I am glad to meet you, Dan. I know that you will protect her with your life." Yusei tells me kindly and I was glad that he could see that I was totally loyal to Runo for life because I would gladly give up my life for her without any second thoughts about it.

"Excuse me, sir. I do not mean to be rude, but I think that Runo need to take a nap for a while because she almost fall asleep in the park." I told him going over her and gently touching her arm giving her the message to go to her room for some rest. She caught on to my message and excused herself to get some rest. I was happy that my Kid had come home after all these years.


	9. Everywhere

**Everywhere**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking long Bayview City Beach one summer's morning because I was trying to get myself to relax a little bit after brawling so much lately. I had choose to come here this morning because it did not open until 12 clock so I knew that I was alone here or so I thought until I heard my girlfriend Runo Misaki's sweet voice singing her favorite song _Gone Country by Alan Jackson_ so I walked over to where her voice was coming from at the time. I had quietly hid myself behind a bush and watched as she was painting the beach with wave dancing upon the sand. She looked so peaceful that I did not want to disturb her so I tried to leave without her finding out that I was watching her paint without her permission.

"I know that you are hiding behind the bush, Dan. Could you please come out from behind there now?" She told me without looking toward me at all.

"I am sorry that I was watching you, my dear. I had just heard your wonderful voice while I was walking down the beach, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly, but I was scared that she would yell at me for it.

"It is alright. I am not mad at you because you were walking down the beach, Dan." She tells me with a small smile on her face.

"How do you know of this place, Runo?" I asked her with excitement in my voice.

"I came here a lot as a child. I needed to escape the whispers of my classmate and parents constant disagreements about me not being into normal actives like other girls my age, Dan." She told me with a long sad sigh.

"Why did they have disagreement about you, Runo?" I asked her calmly and quietly.

"I wanted to learn to fight like a guy, use a bow and arrows, and be a priestess to the Mother Goddess of Alvon instead of worrying about my face, Dan. My classmates thought that I was a witch because I do not believe in Jesus Christ." She told me turning back to her painting.

"I think that your classmate are just jealous of you, my dear. You should not listen to your parents because you are one of a kind girl, Runo" I tell her calmly and kindly. I knew that something else was bothering her because she had worry written all over her face.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth. I want to help protect you from harm, my dear." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and live in safety, Dan." She told me with tears in her eyes. I held on to her while she was crying her heart out. I took her home and stay with her for a week because she could not stand to be alone right then. I was overjoyed to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years that she was away from here. I love you, Runo.


	10. Fall

**Fall**

I, Dan Kuso, was at my girlfriend's diner (in Bayview) waiting for her to finish her shift for the day so I could take her to the beach to meet up with our friends. I went there every day to make sure that she was safe and sound. She had lost her parents just a month ago and she and Alice (her family was dead so Runo's parents adopted her as their new daughter) was moved back to Bayview from Japan by her brother to let them live safely. Runo's brother Yusei could not always be around to watch over them so me and Shun volunteer to watch after them, but he would drop in from time to time to check on them. I suddenly heard the sound of plates falling from Runo's hands. I turned around in my seat to see that a rude customer had grabbed her hands and was threatening to kill her if she did not come with him. I got up from my seat and walked over to them. I knew that Runo would kill him if I did stop him because she was already red in the face which is never a good sign with her.

"Could you please let Runo go before she kills someone, sir?" I asked him nicely, but prepared to hit him if he did not release her.

"No, I will not let her go. She is coming with me to see a movie right now." He told me rudely and tried punch me, but Runo yelled at me and I stopped his hand from hitting me.

I was ready to hit him for being so rude when I saw Runo slide something from her shirtsleeves into her hands. I look closer to see the objects in her hand and discovered they were actually daggers. She moved next to me and held up the daggers up against his throat. I was surprised to see Runo using something beside her fists for a change.

"You will leave this diner at once and never come back here or else. Do I make myself clear?" She said to him. He was gone in a flash once she removed her daggers from his throat.

"Why do you keep daggers up your sleeves? How did you learn to use them, Runo?" I asked her quietly and calm in case she decided to use them against me.

"I keep my daggers up in my shirtsleeves because no one can see them and I can use them easier this way. I have a permit to carry and use them since you were going to ask me that question anyway. I was taught to defend myself when I was five years old, Dan, and I know basic self-defense too." She told me calmly and honestly to the point.

"I am glad that you know these things, Runo. I think it is a good thing for you." I tell her sweetly and quietly so I did not upset her any more than she was already upset.

I helped Runo clean up the plates and went back to my seat. I heard her say that she was done here and only need to lock the door.

"Are you ready to go to the beach now, Runo?" I asked her quietly and sweetly.

"I need to go change into my bathing suit right quick, Dan. I will be right back." She told me and went upstairs to change into her swimsuit. She came back down five minutes later. She was wearing a light yellow swimsuit under a tank top and blue shorts.

"You look wonderful in your swimsuit, Runo." I tell her giving her a peck on the cheek. I lead her out of the diner being sure to lock the door behind us. We had a blast at the beach with our friends, but Runo started to doze off as we were watching the sunset. I carried her home and tucked her into bed. She had fell apart that day and I caught her.


	11. I'm Already There

**I'm Already There**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in front of the stage in the lunch room one winter's night waiting for the program to begin already because I had been sitting there for like ten minutes now. The Head Mistress of the school came up onto the stage about two minute later.

"I am pleased to welcome you to dance night at this school tonight." She said to the room. "The first dancer is called LeAnn Taylor, who is a great jazz dancer." She told everyone and went to the next act after LeAnn performed her dance. The other acts were wonderful, but none could hold a candle to my best friend/crush Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now. (A/N: He has not told Runo his feelings for her yet).

"We have reached the end of the program, but there is one more act." She told the room and a lot of people cheered yes to it. "I am thrilled to announce the final act is a short baller dance performed by my prize pupil, Runo Misaki." She said to the room with excitement in her voice. She got off the stage for Runo to come up on it. The music started to play as Runo danced onto the stage and performed her dance with flawless movements. I made sure to cheer the loudest for her.

I went backstage after Runo had left the stage because I wanted to tell her that I thought she was amazing on stage.

"You were amazing on stage, Runo." I told her calmly and sweetly.

"Thank you for the complement, Dan." She told me with a smile on her face and she hugged me after she figured out who I was to her. I had noticed that she wearing a light pink ballet dancer outfit with matching shoes, roses on it, and her beautiful blue hair was put in a tight bun that she had pinned to her head with matching roses in it. I knew she was cold in her outfit because it had no selves on it so I thought it would best to get her some place warm and fast.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Runo?" I asked her kindly and quietly because she look very tired after her dance.

"Yes, I would like to walk home with you, Dan." She told me sweetly and softly, which is a weird thing for her to do with me, before she passed out in my arms since I had reached out to catch her before she fall and hurt herself.

"I guess that I had better get you home now, Runo." I tell her calmly and softly.

I had thought to take her he diner that Julie was working at the time because she would know where Runo was living at the time. I reached the diner ten minutes later and I was told to take Runo upstairs to get some rest. I was met on the stairs by a guy about six years older than Runo.

"Why are you carrying my baby sister, sir?" The guy asked with a worried look on his face.

"She passed out after she had performed a dance at the high school and I was taking her upstairs to get some rest, sir." I told him calmly and coolly because I did not know wither to believe his story or not just yet. He lets me into the apartment saying that he cannot stay with her because he had to be back home by tomorrow morning.

I had just put Runo under her covers when I did not mean to hit her head waking her up.

"Go back to sleep, Runo. I am sorry that I had hit your head." I told her calmly and softly. I got up to leave the room when I felt her grab my hand.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone right now, Dan." She told me with tears in her eyes.

"I will not let horrible man hurt you in anyway. You are safe here now, my dear. I love you, Runo." I tell her because I cannot a girl who is crying like her at all.

"I love you too, Dan." She tells me with sleepiness in her voice. I gently lie down with her. I stayed with Runo at her house for a week because she could not be left alone for too long without her going into panic mood. I helped Runo and Yusei as I found that is his name resolve their issues a few days later. I was thrilled to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from here. I love you, Runo.


	12. Ladies Love Country Boys

**Ladies Love Country Boys**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through the park one winter's day when I spotted my best friend/crush Runo Misake lying on the ground asleep. I went over to her quietly so I did not scare her with my sudden approach to see her. I had noticed that she did not even turn my way when I walked up to her so I took a good look at her and saw that she was cover in bruises all over her body. I had gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake.

"Hey, Runo. You need to wake up now." I tell her calmly and sweetly because she could kill me if she wanted to kill me.

"The bright light make my head hurt worst, Dan." She told me keeping her eyes shut to keep the light out.

"Why are you out here and not in your room then, Runo?" I asked her quietly so I did not cause her any more pain.

"My parents were killed yesterday and I was raped to no end. I cannot sleep in my house without seeing their ghosts, Dan." She told me in a quiet voice and I knew she needed me to help her through this ordeal. I had gently swept her off her feet and started walking away from there to my house.

"Where are you taking me, Dan?" She asked me in whispered voice and I could see that her eyes were now haunted by her problem.

"I am taking you to my home, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly.

Runo was asleep in my arms by the time that we reached my house five minutes later. I had open and closed the door, carried her upstairs, and put her under the covers of my bed to sleep in, but I had not meaning to hit her head waking her up.

"I am sorry that I hit your head, Runo. Go back to sleep." I tell her kindly and left to get some medicine and cream for her head and bruises.

My mom found me looking for the bruise cream and headache medicine.

"Why is Runo here, Daniel?" She asked me kindly and sweetly.

"Runo's mom and dad were killed yesterday and she was raped to no end. She says that she sees her parents' ghosts at her house." I tell her quickly and quietly.

"The bruise cream and headache medicine is in the second cabinet next to the door. You should fix her a glass of juice too, Daniel." She tells me that Runo can stay here with us for now.

I found the medicine, bruise cream, and grabbed a glass of apple juice for her. I went back up to my room to find Runo tossing and turning in a bad dream. I gently woke her up and gave her the medicine and juice. I told her that she could stay here for now. She nodded her head okay and fall back asleep, but she was not alone in the room because I stayed with her all night long to make her feel brave.


	13. Lesson in Leavin'

**Lesson in Leavin'**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking down the Bayview City Beach one fall's day. I was daydreaming about my best friend/crush Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I had not seen her in two years now. (A/N: Dan has not told Runo that he loves her yet). I had come here because it was one of the few places that I seemed to be able to put myself at ease in this city. I was about to leave the beach when I suddenly heard Runo's voice yelling from a little farer down the beach. I walked down toward sound and to be sure there she was yelling at some guy, who was about six years older than she was, with her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am sorry about it, Runo?" The guy asked her calmly and I was watching all this screaming from behind a bush.

"You cannot say you are sorry enough to make up for leaving to move with mom and dad to a new country, Yusei." She tells him in a coolly and icily tone of voice. "I know that you are hiding behind the bush, Dan." She says to me and I was wondering how she knew I was there behind the bush.

I came out from behind the bush to face her by myself.

"It is good to see you again, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. "It is good to see you again too, but it is very rude to spy on other people conversations, Dan." She tells me calmly and coolly not letting the other Runo out to play at all.

"I had just been walking down the beach when I heard you yelling at your friend, Runo." I told her calmly and kindly.

"It is okay, Dan. I just hate it when people spy on me though is all." She tells me with her voice losing some of its edge. I shake my head to say that I understand her reasons for being so angry with me.

"I am sorry about the past and you know that fact, baby sister. I cannot stay here with you any longer though, Runo." He tells her calmly and leaves us alone.

I had noticed that she was shaking a little bit from her strapless light pink dress that she was wearing right then.

"Here, take my jacket. You are freezing out here, Runo." I tell her and take off my jacket giving it to her.

"Thanks, Dan. I guess I was too busy yelling at Yusei to noticed that it is getting late out here." She tells me calmly and sweetly.

"Do you want me walk you home, Runo?" I asked her quietly and sweetly.

"Yes, I do not wish to be alone right now, Dan." She tells me with weird look in her eye. I had decided to leave the reason alone until we were behind closed doors. We started to walk to the diner where Julie was working at the time.

We reached the diner sixteen minutes later and went up to her room to talk to each other without anyone spying (Aka Julie listening in) on us. She sat down on the bed and I joined her there.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth. I want to be able to help you, my dear." I tell her calmly and coolly so she will not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again, but I cannot stand to be alone for too long, Dan." She told me with a frown on her face and I thought that she should not have a frown on her face.

"I will not let that man hurt you. What happen between you and your brother, Runo?" I asked her calmly and sweetly.

"You remember when we were seven at the park in Wardington right, Dan?" She asked me and I nodded yes to her question. "A few weeks before that day when we found out that we were moving to a new country and Yusei decided to stay behind in a new city here, but to me it felt like he was giving me up without a fight. I was so mad at him that I have never forgave him for making that mistake, Dan." She told me while yawning in a cute way.

"I think that you should get some sleep now. Everything will look better for you in the morning, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly pushing to lay down on her bed for some rest.

"Okay, Dan. I love you." She told me with her eyes closed completely.

"I love you too, Runo." I tell her calmly before she loses the battle with sleep completely. I was thrilled to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years. I helped Runo sort out the issue between her and her older brother a few days later when he came to visit her again and we started to date as a real couple.


	14. Let Them Be Little

**Let Them be Little**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting at the front of the lunch room waiting one beautiful fall evening for the beauty pageant to begin already because I had been waiting for like ten minutes now. I had come to support my friend Julie, who had entered the pageant thinking to win first place this year. I did not tell her that I thought that my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have seen her in two years now, was more beautiful than anyone in the world. Madam Histake, Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, finally came on to stage and started to introduce the constants. They all looked wonderful in their dresses, but I was thinking that Runo's dress was the most beautiful of all of them because she was on stage not too far from Julie. The pageant went on for about two hours after it had started and Runo was declare the winner because she had got the highest score of all in the history of the pageant.

I went backstage after the pageant and photo scene was done to tell Runo that she was great on stage.

"You were amazing on stage, Runo." I told her while she was taking off her make-up with a wash cloth.

"Thank you for your complement, Dan." She told me calmly and quietly. I had decided to ask her to join me for a late diner.

"Can you join me for a late diner, Runo?" I asked her kindly and sweetly.

"Yes, I can join you for a late diner, Dan." She told me in her soft voice, which is weird for her to do with me. I had decided to leave it alone for today and treat her to a wonderful time. I led her out of the school and across town to best diner in town, which it turned out to be Runo's house. I ordered us both the special meal of the day from Julie, who was mad at the fact that she had lost to Runo. We ate the food with relish because Runo had skipped eating earlier due to her nerves about the pageant.

I led Runo upstairs to get some rest after we had eaten all the food that I had ordered for us. We went into Runo's room and shut the door so we could talk to each other without being overheard by Julie. I had decided that it was time to ask Runo about the thing that had happened to her.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please tell me the truth." I asked her calmly and coolly so she would not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed two months ago and their killer is now after me. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone now, Dan." She told me with tears running down her face.

"You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man near you at all, Runo." I tell her wiping away her tears with my shirtsleeves and she smiles at me telling me that she would be fine soon. I had stay with her for two weeks because she did not want to be alone at any time. I was happy to have my kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I love you, Runo.


	15. She's Every Woman

**She's Every Woman**

I, Dan Kuso, was strolling through Bayview Park one summer's day. I did not know that would be reunited with my best friend/crush, Runo Misaki, that day. (A/N: Dan has not told Runo that he loves her yet in this story). I was thinking about her beautiful flawless face, blue hair, and how much her body must have developed since I had seen her two years. I was caught up in my thoughts and was not paying attention to where my feet were taking me. I was thinking about all the death glares that she had sent me, Julie and Shun when we made her mad because I thought that if looks could kill that would be dead by now. I had always thought that she looked the most beautiful then.

I had glanced around me and found myself at beach now instead of the park. I was going to leave when a flash of blue hair caught my attention so I walked over to where I had seen the flash of blue hair and found Runo, with a peaceful look on her face, sitting alone in front of a canvas on a pastel, it was beautifully made for her, painting the waves as they danced across the sand. I knew that I needed to leave before Runo realized that she was being watched by someone, but I was too late because she knew that I was there watching her.

"I know that you are hiding behind the bush, Dan." She told me calmly and coolly with a smile on her face.

"I did not mean to spy on you. You looked so peaceful painting the waves, Runo." I tell her sweetly and softly with a smile on my face at the joy of seeing her again.

"Thank you for the complement, Dan." She tells me sweetly and calmly, the smile never leaves her face.

"How did you know of this place, Runo?" I asked her with excitement in voice because I thought she was still living in Japan.

"I used to come here a lot as a child to escape the whispers and stares of my classmates and the pressures of my home life with my parents fighting about me since I was not normal like everyone else." She told me sighing sadly.

"I do believe that everyone was just jealous of you because you are one of a kind, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly, but I could hardly believe the horrible things that she had gone through as a child.

"No one was jealous of me, Dan. I did not want to focus on my looks. I wanted to fight, shoot a bow and arrows, be free from everyday life, and be a priestess of the Mother Goddess, but my parents told that I could be a priestess yet could fight or shoot a bow and arrows." She tells me that she was thought to be an outcast in life since she preferred to these actives instead of worrying about her looks.

I had noticed it was starting to get dark out here and she must have noticed it too because she stood up from her stool and pack everything up to carry home.

"Let me help you with them, Runo." I tell her taking the pastel and stool from her.

"Thank you for helping me, Dan." She tells me quietly and starts walking toward the diner where Julie works now. We reached the diner 20 minutes later and went upstairs to her room while she sat down on the bed and I pulled out a desk chair, but I had noticed that she was very quiet on the way home. I knew that it would take all of my charms to get her to tell about it.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth." I asked her calmly and coolly so she would not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed a month ago. My older brother, Yusei, moved me and Alice here to live in safety, Dan." She told me with a sad sigh and a frown on her face. "I am so sorry for your loss. I love you, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. "I love you too, Dan." She tells me before she falls fast asleep.


	16. Red Dirt Road

**Red Dirt Road**

I, Dan Kuso, was waiting in my gym class one fall day for the coach call Madam Histake, also Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, to arrive in class so we could start our warm-ups and begin with this week's actives. I had start to daydream about my girlfriend and her love of using plants to heal any bruise possible when Madam Histake arrived in class with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head up high in the air as usual and a bow and on her back, following her into the gym.

"Your attention please, class." Madam Histake said to the room, but no one looked at her.

"Madam Histake has asked for your attention meaning you have to look and listen to her now." Runo told everyone in calm and cool voice with her face not showing any emotions at the time.

"Thank you, my dear." Madam Histake told Runo in a calm voice. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to my prized pupil, Runo Misaki. I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here. You can go stand by Mr. Kuso, Runo." She told everyone in one long deep breath. Runo came over to me and she went through the warm-ups with us.

We told to get out the archery targets, bow and arrows and roll them down the hill to the practice soccer fields because we would be doing archery for the week. Madam Histake told us to partner up and start shooting three arrows each turn after we had finished setting them up on their stands. I went over to Runo because I wanted her to be my partner for these archery lessons. I went first and scored two bull's-eyes and one missed on my first turn.

"You did a good job for a first time, Dan." Runo told me calmly and sweetly, which is weird for her to do with me normally, with a bright light in her eyes that I got annoyed with her for it.

"How about you taking your turn then, Runo?" I tell her thinking that she would fail horribly at it.

"I am thinking that I am a bit rusty with a bow and arrows after all these years, Dan." She tells picking up her bow, putting an arrow on it, taking her stance, and letting the arrow fly from her bow. She had scored three perfect bull's-eyes in a row and I was amazed at her skill with a bow and arrow.

"You are a master at shooting arrows, my dear." I tell her calmly and kindly hoping that she could give me some private lessons one day because she was a natural with the bow and arrows to me.

"Thank you. Yes, I will give you some private lessons with the bow and arrows, Dan." She told me in a soft voice, which was music to my ears. She was going to tell me something else when she started to fall over for some reason, but I caught her before she hit the ground and hurt herself from falling over on the ground. I looked up to discover that Runo had been hit on the back of her head with an arrow that come from at least three feet away from us. Madam Histake came over, checked all of Runo's vitals, and stood up shaking her head at this problem.

"I think that I should take Runo home to get some rest, Madam Histake." I tell her calmly and coolly without looking up at her.

"I will drive you to her house and stay a while because I have a feeling that she is hiding something important from me, Mr. Kuso." Madam Histake tells me while I was carrying her up the hill to the office to sign us both out of school for the rest of the day. I had sign us both out and Madam Histake tells her helper that she will be back later on today. She leads me to her car, puts Runo in the backseat, told me to get in the front seat, and she drive to Runo's house, which was the diner that Julie was working at the time. We took her upstairs and put her to bed for the rest of the day to get some sleep. Runo wakes up about two hours later and looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"How did I get home, Dan? The last thing that I can remember is shooting arrows at school." She tells me in a quiet voice because I could tell that she had a headache from being hit with that arrow.

"You were hit in the back of your head by an arrow, Runo. Madam Histake and I brought you home to rest for the rest of the day." I tell her calmly and softly so I do not cause her more pain than she already has in her head. Madam Histake comes in the room and hands Runo a pain pill for her headache. Runo takes the pill and swallows it with a cup of juice.

"I know that you are keeping a secret from me, Runo. I need to know it to be able to help you, my dear." She tells Runo in a soft voice hoping not to upset her any more than she already was upset about it.

We sat in a quiet mist for a long time until I decided to break it finally because I was worried about her safety here.

"I know that you do not wish to talk about it, but you should tell us because it will make you feel a lot better, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were murdered a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came back here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone at all because I am afraid that the man will find me here and finish the job that he had started in the first place, Dan." She tells me with tears flowing down her cheeks and I just wrapped my arms around her holding her in warm embrace. Madam Histake had to go back to school, but she told Runo that everything would be alright soon.

"You are safe here now, Runo. I will not let that vile man hurt you in any way, form, or fashion." I tell her calmly and sweetly so I do not hurt her any more now. I had to stay with Runo for a week because I did not want her alone at any time. I was glad to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. Sleep tight, Runo.


	17. She's Everything

**She's Everything**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through the park one winter day when I spotted my best friend/crush lying on the ground near the lake. I walked over to her quietly so I would not scare her.

"Hey, Runo, wake up." I said to her and she barely opened her eyes.

"Bright light makes my head hurt worst, Dan." She mumbled to me. I placed my hand on her forehead and found out she was burning up.

"Why are you out here instead of your room, Runo?" I asked in a whisper so I did not make her head hurt even more.

"My parents were found dead in the living room yesterday. I cannot stay in my home because I see the ghosts of my parents, Dan." She said softly to me.

I bent down and gently picked her up in my arms. "Come on, Runo." I said to her and started walking away from the lake.

"Where are you taking me, Dan? I can walk by myself." She said to me.

"I am taking you home, Runo." I saw the fear in her eyes and realized just what I had to her. "I mean Home- my home, Runo." She laid her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I carried her all the way to my house, up the stairs, and lying her on my bed. "I am going to get you some medicine, Runo. Please try to get some sleep." I tell her and go down stairs to get the medicine.

"Why did you bring Runo here, Daniel?" My mother asks me when she finds looking for some medicine.

"She has a very bad headache and before you ask me: why I did not take her home? Her parents were found dead in the living room yesterday, Mom. Runo said that she saw her parent's ghosts so I could not take her there." I explain to my mom.

"The medicine for headaches is in the cabinet by the door, Daniel. You get her a nice glass of juice too. She can stay here until one of her family members come to get her." My mom told me and left me to find the stuff.

I went back up to my room after getting the medicine and juice for Runo.

"Here, is the medicine and some juice to help wash it down, Runo." I picked her head up, putting the medicine in her mouth, and held the juice to her lips.

"Thank you for helping me, Dan. I do not wish to be a problem to you. I will leave your house once I am better." She tells me tiredly.

"You are welcome, Runo. My mom said you can stay here with us until someone comes to get you." I tell her calmly. I kissed her lips gently as she fell fast asleep. She looked so beautiful sleeping peaceful.


	18. Texas Tornado

**Texas Tornado**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking in Bayview Park one cold winter day. I had been told to get out of my house for a while by my mother. I had just let mind wonder off on me and I had not meaning to bumped into my girlfriend, Runo Misake, not knowing it was her.

"You should really watch were you are going for goodness sake's, Dan." She said turning around to face me.

"I am sorry for running into you. Is that really you, Runo?" I told her and smiled at her.

"Yes, it is really me, Dan. I have just moved back to Bayview." She told me calmly.

"I did not know that you used to live here, Runo." I said to her and started to take in the changes to her body.

I saw an open bench and pulling her over to it to sit down. I noticed that she was a little cold in her strapless white dress with pink ribbons that hugged her body quite nicely. I had took off my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Why are you wearing a strapless at this time of the year, Runo?" I asked her quietly.

"I thought it would look good to wear today, Dan." She told me quietly. "I had forgot about living here. I cannot find my way around Bayview now because it has change a lot since I had lived here, Dan." She told me quietly, which is really weird for her and I knew something bad had happened to her.

"Did something bad happen to you, Kid?" I asked her calmly and very carefully so she would not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed a month ago, Dan. My older brother, Yusei, moved Alice and me here for us to live in safety." She told me the whole story and I learned that Alice had been adopted by her late parents, not having any family left to live with her.

"Do you need any kind of help at all? I am here for you always, Runo!" I tell her meaning every word of it.

"I am fine, but I will keep your offer in mind just in case, Dan." She tells me while yawning pretty.

"I think you need to go home now. I will walk you home, Runo." I tell her taking her hand in my hand. "Where is your house now, Runo?" I asked her quietly pulling her to her feet.

"I live above the diner where Julie works now, Dan." She told me that the diner has been in her family for years and she was the rightful owner once she turned eighteen according to her parents will. We walked to her house talking about our lives since we had last seen each other.

"Do you want spend some time with me tomorrow, Runo? I could show you around Bayview." I offered to her because she had seemed lost earlier.

"I would love to spend time with you tomorrow, Dan." She told me calmly and quietly. I walked her to her door and kissed her on the lips good night. We agreed to meet each other at elven clock in the morning the next day.


	19. Paint me a Birmingham

**Paint Me a Birmingham**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher to arrive here so we could take our art history quiz and start working on our portraits. Mrs. Style finally came into the room two minutes later with a blue hair girl, called Runo Misaki, following behind her.

"Okay, class. It is time to calm down a bit." Mrs. Style told us kindly. "I want all of you to meet my prized pupil, who has just moved back here from Japan, Runo Misaki. I am expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here. You may go sit down next to Dan Kuso." She said to the whole class. We cleared our desks to take the quiz and Runo was told to just work on her latest project instead of joining us to take the quiz. She took out a sketch book and opened it to a page with an outline of a necklace on it. I turned to face the board for the quiz. It took us exactly 15 minutes to finish the quiz and get started on our portraits.

I wanted to do a portrait of Runo with her sketch book so I decided to ask her for her permission to do it.

"May I draw a picture of you with your sketch book, Runo?" I asked her kindly and sweetly while I was praying that she would yes to my question.

"Yes, you may draw a picture of me with my sketch book, Dan." She told me with a smile on her face, but I could see that something was wrong with her because she had worried written all over her face. I was worried about her because she was the love of my life and I hated for anything bad to happen to her. I knew it would take all of asking for her to tell me the truth.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please, tell me the truth." I tell her while I was getting started on the outline of her beautiful face. She was still working the necklace in her book and hardly talking to me now. I had realized that she was wearing a white dress with pink flower sewn on it and matching jewelry today.

"I know that you do not wish to talk about it, but you should talk about it because it will make you feel better, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed a month ago and I had to move here for my own safety, because their killer is still on the loose in Japan, Dan." She told me with a frown on her face and my heart goes out to her for her loss.

"You are safe now, my dear." I tell her calmly and sweetly with a smile on my face. I was thrilled to have my kid back with me even though it cost her the price of her parents' lives. I love you, Runo.


	20. She won't Be Lonely Long

**She Won't Be Lonely Long- **

I, Dan Kuso, was waiting at the airport in Bayview, America one winter's day for my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had called and asked me to meet her at the airport a week ago, to get off the plane. I had told no one that she was coming here because I had a feeling that her life was in danger otherwise. I finally saw her walking very fast toward me.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Dan." She told me in a soft voice, which made me wonder why she was moving here anyway, but I decided to leave it alone until we were behind closed doors to talk about it.

"You're welcome. I would have not miss this chance to see you again for anything in the world. Do you want me to go collect your bags for you, Runo?" I asked her softly because I knew that she was strong enough not show her emotions in public, but she looked tired after being on an airplane for fourteen hours straight.

"That would be wonderful, Dan." She told me in a soft voice and I looked at her body, which was in my eyes beautiful as ever, as I left to go get her bags for her. I had decided that I should take her to the diner where Julie was working at the time and get her some real food because she looked like she would not live much longer otherwise.

I got her bags from the baggage claim and went back to the spot that Runo was standing now talking to Madam Histake, the Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World. I gently tapped her shoulder and waited for her to notice me.

"This is my old teacher and friend from my time living here before I moved away from here, Dan." She tells me calmly and sweetly. I say hello to Madam Histake, take Runo's hand in my hand, and led Runo all the way across town on foot or barefoot in Runo's case because she was not wearing any shoes that day. I had opened the door to diner for Runo enter, she entered the diner, I led her to the table that I had claimed as my own, and she excused herself to go to the restroom. Julie came over to the table to take my order.

"Hey, Julie. Can I please get two plates of your Roast Beef with Gravy, mashed potatoes and green beans on the side, and two glasses of Sweet tea, please?" I asked her calmly hoping that she would not make a fuss when she sees Runo with me.

"I will get your order right away, Dan." She tells me in her usual bubbly voice and walked toward the kitchen.

Runo decided that she should come out of the restroom now and Julie saw her.

"Is that really you, Runo?" Julie asked her in her normal voice.

"Yes, it is me. It is good to see you again, Julie." She told her calmly and sweetly. Julie had her in a tight hug in five seconds flat, but it was too tight because Runo could not breathe like normal. I went over to them and Julie to release Runo by telling her that Runo was staying here for good. I had just escorted Runo back to the table when a guy about six years older than Runo came into the diner. The guy came over to our table and looked at Runo very carefully taking in the changes to her body.

"It is good to see you again, Rookie." He told Runo calmly and coolly.

"I do not know you, sir." She told him in an ice clod voice that would have made anyone freeze even Shun (nicknamed Prince of Ice).

"Are you still that mad at me, Rookie?" He asked her laughing at her actions.

"Yes, I am still mad at you and my name is Runo not Rookie, Yusei." She told him still speaking in that voice, which scared me to death because it was so cold.

"I have said that I am sorry for my mistakes to you a million times already, Runo." He told her calmly and kindly.

"I will never forgive you for it, Yusei." She told him while her voice was getting colder and colder with each word that she said to him. I was going to introduce myself when a boy with green hair about 13 years old busts into the diner going 90 words a minute until girl same age as the boy came in and told him to breathe for goodness sake's.

"Please, do not pay him any attention." The girl told the other customers and dragged him out by his ear.

"We should finish this discussion upstairs in the apartment." Runo told Yusei calmly and quietly. Julie handed me the food and drinks that I had ordered for us. I followed Runo upstairs, waiting she paused and reached into her pocket for something, finally pulling out a set of keys, and opened the door. I sat down the food before I remembered that I had left Runo's bags downstairs, excused myself to go and get them for her, and I was just climbing up the stairs when I heard Yusei telling that he could not stay with her. He had left after telling her that fact.

I went over to Runo and put my arms around her for comfort.

"It will be okay. You are not alone, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. I cannot stand to see a girl crying because it breaks my heart to see them so broken like there is no hope in the world.

"No, I am alone because my parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety, Dan." She told me in a tired voice.

"You are safe here. I will not let that horrible man touch as long as there is a breath in me, Runo. You should eat your food and go straight to bed because we have school tomorrow." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for telling her this fact.

"Can you stay with me tonight, Dan? I cannot stand to be alone right now." She asked me after eating all her food.

"Yes, I can stay with you tonight and until you feel safe again, Runo." I tell her with a smile on my face. I lead her to her bedroom, let her change into a nightgown, lay her down on the bed, and tuck her in for the night. I was glad to have my Kid back with me in her real home after she had been away for all these years. I love you, Runo.


	21. Sissys Song

**Sissy's Song**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking around Bayview Mall one summer's day with no real place in mind to stop and look at their products. I had been told to get out of the house for a little while by my mom because she was tired of seeing me mope around the house with nothing to do with my free time. I was thinking about my girlfriend, Runo Misaki, who lives in Wardington, Japan, and I have not seen her in two years now. I had suddenly remember that the mall was holding a singing contest for country music fans for one day only when I heard a girl singing along with Gone Country by Alan Jackson. I walked over to where the stage was setup in the food court and listened to the singers, who could not hold a candle to Runo's great voice. I was going to leave the area because I had enjoyed it, but I wanted to hear something else when a guy walked up on stage.

"We are at the end of the show, but there is one more act to perform for you. Do you want to hear her?" The guy asked the crowd and he was told yes. "Welcome to the stage then in her first time up here since she moved away from here to Japan, Runo Misaki." The guy said to the crowd and left the stage after giving the microphone to Runo.

"Hey, everyone. I hope you like this song that I had wrote recently." She told the crowd and started to sing a song that she called Upon My Broken Heart. She finished singing her song and went off the stage.

I went back stage to tell her that she did a great job out there.

"You were wonderful on stage, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly.

"Thank you for the complement, Dan." She told me sweetly and softly, which is very unusual for her to do with me. I knew that something bad must have happened to her and it hurt me deeply because she is the love of my life. "Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth." I tell her calmly and coolly so she did not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I had to flee for my life, Dan." She tells me while she was sobbing very hard on my shoulder.

"I think you should go home and get some rest. You will hurt yourself very badly if you push yourself to hard, Runo." I tell her calmly and softly because she looked like she was about to pass out on me.

"Okay, Dan. You will walk with me, right." She told me with a small smile. "Yes, I will walk with to your house." I told her putting my arm around her waist incase she did pass out on the walk to the diner where she lived.

We finally reached the diner 15 minutes later and went up to her bedroom to talk for a little while. A few hours later I had got up to leave her to get some rest when I felt her hand grab my hand.

"Can you stay with me tonight please, Dan?" She sked me quietly because she was half asleep by now.

"Yes, I can stay with you tonight, Runo." I told her laying down beside her after making sure the covers were tucked around to keep her warm during the night. I was happy to have my kid back with me. I love you, Runo.


	22. Wild One

**Wild One**

I was walking in the park in Bayview when I suddenly heard my girlfriend's voice, which I had not heard in three years now. I went to wear her voice was yelling from in the park and saw her defending herself from Hydron with moves I did not know she had in her.

"No way, I am not losing to a terrible bawler like you, Misaki." Hydron tells her, I see her eyes started to flame up, and the crowd backs up some space for her. I thought she looked beautiful in a strapless white dress with blue ribbons sewn on it and her kicking butt.

"I was going to take easy on you, but I changed my mind and will show something even Dan does not know about me." She told him while delivering a punch to his stomach, a kick where the sun does not shine, and a punch to the face. I was standing there staring at her because she had him knocked out of it for the count when she turned saw me standing there and blushed at me. The police come and take him away from her.

"It is very rude of you to just stare at me, Dan" She tells me and I come back down to Earth.

"I am sorry that I was staring at you. I thought you did a good beating him up, Runo." I told her calmly because I have to be careful of the things that I tell her so she does not kill me for saying it.

"Thank you. I was just walking around my old home trying to remember my life here when he came up to me and tried to hurt me, Dan." She said to me and I noticed that she was looking a little tired after her fight.

I spotted an open bench, told the crowd to leave us, walk her over to it, and sit her down on it.

"I did not know you used to live here. Why did you never say anything about it, Runo?" I asked her quietly and sweetly.

"I had forgot that I used to live here is all, Dan." She told me in a quiet voice, which was unusual for her do with me. I knew something was wrong with her right then.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo?" I asked her calmly, but I was worried like crazy about her answer on the inside.

"My parents were killed a month ago. My older brother, Yusei, moved me and Alice here for us to live in safety, Dan." She started to cry and I wrapped my arms around her to help comfort her.

"Do you need any type of help at all? I am here for you always and forever, Runo!" I tell her sweetly and softly.

"No, I am good, but I will keep your offer in mind just in case, Dan." She told me calmly and quietly.

I had noticed that it was starting to get dark outside and she must have noticed too because she stood up and I stood up with her.

"I should be getting home now, Dan." She told me calmly.

"I will walk you home. I do not want you or Alice alone after dark, Runo." I told her taking her hand in mine and start walking to her house since it was above the diner that Julie worked at during the day. We talked about our lives since we had last seen each other and ten minutes later we reached her house. I walked her to the door and turned to leave her when she grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Could you stay here with me tonight? Yusei had to go back to his home and I do not wish to be alone, Dan." She asked me kindly. I nodded yes to her question and led her into the house. I called my mom and told her that I was staying with Runo tonight so she would not worry when I did not come home tonight. We are currently living happily ever after just like Runo's favorite stories.


	23. Something Like That

**Something like That**

I, Dan Kuso, was waiting at my girlfriend's diner for her to finish her shift for the day. I was taking her to the movies for our date that day. It was Runo's birthday that day so I was planning on paying for our tickets because I knew she could not afford to pay for herself this time. She had last her parents during the summer and her older brother, Yusei, had moved her and Alice here to live in safety. Yusei could not always be around to watch them so Shun and I offered to watch them for him because we loved our girls, but he would stop by from time to time to make sure that they are safe here. She was the only waitress at her diner currently. My other friends and I had decided to throw a surprise birthday party for Runo's sixteenth birthday, which was on Halloween so we decided to make it costume theme. I was told to keep Runo busy and away from Marucho's house until eight clock that night. I had pick a princess costume out for Runo to wear telling her that she had to be in a costume to get into the movie so she would not complain about having to wear a sea foam green dress with a matching tiara. I heard the sounds of plates being dropped in the floor and I turned around thinking that she was not having a good day that day. I saw the reason she had dropped the plates. A enemy of mine had her by the arm and was trying to force her to come with him, but she was putting up a fight against him. I knew had to stop Runo before she killed him because she was already red in the face, which is never a good sign with her.

"Could you please release Runo before she kills you, sir? She will not hesitate to do it if you don't release her now." I tell him calmly and coolly.

"No, she is coming with me this minute. You do not deserve her love. Shut the fuck up, Dan Kuso." He told me very rudely and in an annoying voice. I wanted nothing more than to hit him for his words to me and for hurting Runo.

I was about ready to hit him for his crimes when suddenly I see Runo leg come up and kick his head causing him to release her arm. She took the chance while he was confused about what happened to remove her daggers from her shirtsleeves, place them up against his throat ready to cut it open on him, and murmured a spell to prevent him from attacking her.

"You do not talk to Dan the way you just did now. I want you out of my diner by the time I count to six and do not ever come back here again or I will personally see to your demise myself." She removed her daggers and spell from his throat and started to count to six, but he was gone by the number three.

"Where in the world did you learn to defend yourself that way? You moved like a master at work fighting that way, Runo. You know spells for protection too." I asked her quietly so I did not upset her any more than she already was upset about it. She was my girlfriend and the love of my life, but I did not know a lot about her

"I have taken a self-defense class since I was four years old. The Head Mistress of Bayview High (private boarding school) was just a gym teacher then. She offered the course to everyone in the class, but only two of us took the class: me and Yusei. Everyone in my gym class laughed at me because they thought I was just wasting my time learning to defend myself when I should have been worried about my looks instead, Dan." She told me with tears in her eyes because I knew she missed her brother badly during this time of the year.

"She taught you well, my dear. Please dry your eyes now, Runo. I hate seeing you upset this way." I tell her calmly while rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. A few minutes later she had calm down enough for me to see her beautiful eyes again.

I helped Runo clean up the broken plates and went back to my seat to wait for her finish cleaning up the diner. A few minutes later I saw her hang up her apron and I walked over to her.

"Are you ready to go, Runo?" I asked her kindly and she said that she needed to change into the costume that I had got her. She went upstairs and came back down five minutes later. She had let her hair down and put on some make-up too.

"You look beautiful, Runo." I told her leading her out the door and locked it behind me. It was three clock when the movie ended so I decided to take her to the beach for a while.

"We need to leave now. I have one more place to take you today, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly. We walked to Marucho's house where the party was at this time.

"Why are we at Marucho's house, Dan?" She asked me quietly and I tell her it a surprise so I placed my hands over her eyes walking with her to the backyard. I had just removed my hands from in front of her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Runo!" We yelled at her and everyone came out of hiding from her.

"Thank you, guys, for the best birthday ever." She told us with a smile.

Three hours later I had to carry her home because fell asleep a while before I decided to leave the party after dancing for two hours straight. Marucho promised to send all of her presents to her house the next day so she could open them. I had opened the door to find that Yusei had planned a surprise party for her too.

"Is Runo hurt and you had to carry her home, Dan?" He asked me looking worried about her. "No, she had just fell asleep during the party that our other friends put together for her." I told him calmly. I carried Runo up to her room taking off her costume, putting her under the covers, and laid down beside her whispering I love you to her.


	24. Stand by me

**Stand By Me**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my drama class in Bayview, America waiting for Mrs. Falcon to announce our next acting skill that we would learn from her.

"Okay, class. Today, we will be practicing the art of acting surprised. We will be working on this lesson for at least two weeks maybe more." Mrs. Falcon said calmly and coolly.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to my prize pupil, who has moved back from Japan, Runo Misaki." Mrs. Falcon tells us and motions for her to enter the classroom.

"I am expecting everyone will make her feel welcome here. You can sit next to Mr. Kuso, Runo." Mrs. Falcon said to her and told me to raise for Runo to see me. I did as I was told to do, but I was in shock about seeing Runo that day.

"Hey, Dan. Do you want to be my partner for the exercise?" She asked me with sweetness and kindness in her voice.

"I would love to be your partner, Runo." I told her calmly and she smiled at me, but I could tell that she was upset about something because she had worry written all over her face.

I had decide to ask her about it when the bell rang to tell us that it was time for our next class.

"What is your next class, Runo?" I asked her kindly and I was praying that she had art class next period.

"I have advanced art class next period. I remember the way to the classroom still so you do not have to show me the way, Dan." She told me while she was gathering her stuff and was walking to the art room.

"I have art class too so I do not mind walking to class with you" I tell her calmly, reaching the classroom, and opened the door for her. She walked into the room with her head held high in the air, which got her every pairs of eyes in the room on her.

"Please take your seat, Mr. Kuso." The art teacher Ms. Sugar tells me and turns to face Runo.

"It is a pleasure to have you in my class again, Ms. Misaki." She tells Runo with a smile on her face. I had noticed that all of the teachers seemed to be happier lately.

"Thank you for your warm welcome, Ms. Sugar." Runo say to her and sat down next to me.

We were working on sketches for our landscape paintings.

"What are you going to paint, Runo?" I asked her softly and sweetly because I had decided to do the Bayview Park with her standing in front of the lake there. I had noticed that she was wearing a light blue strapless dress with golden flowers sewn on it, matching boots, jewelry, and a light hint of make-up.

"I am going to paint a lake with trees, Dan." She told me and showed me a very good drawing of a lake with trees that was so detailed that I thought someone else had drawn it for her before class.

"You are quite talented with a pencil, Runo." I tell her with a smile.

"Thank you for the complement, Dan." She told me while she was blushing at my complement.

I was wondering her reason for moving here in the first place and decided to ask her about it.

"Why did you move here, Runo?" I asked her calmly as I sketched out the park with her in front of the lake wearing her cute dress with her matching jewelry.

"I lost my parents last month, Dan." She told me sadly. I told her that I am sorry about it and she said that it was okay. I was happy that she was here with me. I love you, Runo.


	25. Chapter 25Teardrops on my guitar

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting at my desk watching my best friend/crush Runo Misaki being asked to the school dance by Jake Song, who was the most handsome boy at our school, but she rejected him because he had a wild side that most girls like about him. Runo is not easily impressed by shows of money instead she wants true love, which is a lot to hope for around here, but I was in love with her. I was too shy to say something to her about it. The teacher had started class now and Runo's attention was on the board so I slipped a piece of paper on her desk and looked away from it. It was not until the bell rang to signal the end of class that Runo found my note.

I had left the classroom and went straight to my art class, which Runo had also because she could turn plain works of art into something that I could not even picturing in life. I had sat down in seat next to the seat that Runo had been given for the rest of the year when she had moved here to Bayview, America and came back to her real home because her parents had been killed by a serial killer and she was in danger living in Japan by herself. Runo came into the room and everybody stared at her because they were wanting her to disappear from the world since they think that she is a witch, but she is really a powerful priestess of the Mother Goddess of Avalon, who is real by the way.

"I am not going to disappear with you staring at me like this anyway so you should find something else to use your time on instead of staring at me." She told everyone in the classroom and she came to sit by me.

"You should not listen to them or be bother by them looking at you, Runo." I tell her causing most of the kids to gasp because I used her first name instead of her last name with a Miss attached to it and not call her a witch like they call her.

"It does not bother me about them staring at me. Yes, I will go to the dance with you, Dan." She tells me with a smile on her face.

"Thank you. I was not sure that you would go with me, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly.

"I wanted to go with you not Jake Song, Dan. He is not my type of guy." She told me calmly and kindly.

"I will pick you up at seven tonight, Runo." I tell her and she was shaking her head yes to my question.

We had a blast at the Halloween Dance together and I told Runo that I love her. I was shocked to discover that she felt the same way for me. I walked her home after the dance was over and spent the night with her because she did not want to be alone on her birthday. I love you, Runo.


	26. Welcome to the Family

**Welcome to the Family**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my math class waiting for Mr. Strong to arrive in class so we could take our factoring quiz today and start the new lesson for the week. I was daydreaming about my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have seen her in two years now, and her love of flowers especially yellow roses. Mr. Strong finally arrived in class two minutes later with my girlfriend Runo, who had her head up high in the air as usual and arm full of supplies at almost overflow with the supplies, coming in the room behind him and went to stand at the front of the room with him.

"Your attention please, class." Mr. Strong told the class and got everyone's on him. "It is a great pleasure for me to introduce you to my best and most excellent pupil that I have ever taught in all my years of teaching at this school, Runo Misaki. I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here. You may have a seat next to Mr. Kuso, my sweet child." Mr. Strong told everyone in long breath with excitement clear in his voice. I got to help Runo with her stuff.

"Let take some of your stuff from you, Runo." I tell her in a calm voice, but I was nearly bursting at the seems to have her here with me. I had sat the supplies down on the desk next to me and Runo sat down in it without saying a word to me, but to thank me for the help with her stuff. Runo was told to work on her latest project for art class while we took our factoring quiz. She took out her sketch book and turned it to a page with the outline of a dress on it.

It took us ten minutes exactly to finish the quiz and start on the lesson called how to use the FOIL method on everyday problems in life. I had noticed that Runo was being very quiet today for some reason. I had decided to ask her about when the bell for lunch rang and I wanted her to come have lunch with me and the others today. I knew that she would need all the support that she could get from us to help see her through her ordeal. I leaned over to her desk and quietly asked her to have lunch with us.

"How about you come have lunch with me and the others today, Runo?" I asked her sweetly and kindly.

"Okay, Dan." She told me in a soft voice, which is weird for her to do with me because she usually would scream at me so I knew that something bad had happened to her in the last few days. I had helped Runo gather her stuff and lead her to the lunch room placing her stuff on our table. I told her that I needed to go get my lunch and she told that it would fine with her. I came back a few minutes later to find that Julie, Shun, Jake, and Marucho had started talking to Runo, who was eating a salad with ranch dressing on it. Everyone said hello to me and went back to their talking to Runo. Lunchtime went by really and I soon found myself in art class with Runo. Art class was my second to last class of the day so I knew that I needed to find out Runo's big secret before it ended for the day. We were working on sketches of our loved ones using a still-life artist to guide our work. I had chosen to use Runo as my loved one because she is the love of my life. I had finished sketching her face and started to work on her clothes. She had choose to wear a light blue strapless dress with gold roses sewn on to it, a matching sweater, and some jewelry today.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please tell me the truth. I want to be able to help you, my dear." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it. She had stopped her sketching on her dress and threw her arms around my neck in a very tight embracement.

"My parents were killed two months ago and their killer is after me. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone for very long now, Dan." She told me with tears running down her eyes.

"You are safe here now. I will not let that horrible man hurt you in any way, form, or fashion. Please quit crying, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly, I wiped away her tears with my thumbs. The teacher called Mrs. Sweetie came up to us and wrapped her arms around Runo until she had quit crying as hard as she had been crying after telling me the truth. She had heard every word that Runo had said to me.

"I think you should take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Mr. Kuso. You should sign out in the office first though. I will take care of the tools that Runo was using for her work today." She told me in calm voice and I nodded my head yes to her statement.

I helped Runo to stand up, led her to the front office, signed us out, and went back over to Runo when Madam Histake, Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, came out of her office and saw me standing there with Runo.

"Are you going to brawl again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me with her face showing no sign of emotion at all because I never signed out of school otherwise.

"No, Mrs. Sweetie has told me to take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Madam Histake." I tell her in a polite voice and motion to Runo. "Is it really you, Runo?" Madam Histake asked her in a calm voice.

"It is good to see you again, Madam Histake." Runo told her in a quiet voice.

'I will drive you both to your house, Runo." She told us and screamed to her helper that she would be back in a little while. She led us to her car, Runo got in the backseat, I got into the front seat, and she drove us to Runo's house, which was the diner where Julie was working at the time. We helped Runo up the stairs, after she found her keys to let us in the apartment, and tucked her into bed for the rest of the day. A few hours later Madam Histake left earlier, but I was about to leave when Runo begged me to say with her so I did stay with her after I had called my mom and told her that I was staying with Runo. I stayed with her for a week until she felt safe enough to live on her own again. I was thrilled to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. We are never going to be apart for long ever again because it cause too much pain for us otherwise.


	27. The World

**The World**

I, Dan Kuso, was waiting at my girlfriend's diner in Bayview for her to finish her shift. I had forgot our special day a few days ago so I was taking her to the amusement park today to make up for it. Runo was wiping off the table before she closed the diner up for rest of the day. I was planning on paying for it because I knew that she was a little low on money because she had no one else working there. She had lost her parents a month ago so she and Alice (who family was dead so Runo's parents took her in to their family as their daughter) were moved here by her older brother Yusei, but he could not be with them all the time so Shun and I watch over them for safety concerns and loving them. I had just heard the sound of plates being dropped on the floor. I turned around to see an enemy of mine holding her painfully by the arm. I was out of my seat and over to where Runo was standing looking red in the face which is never a good sign with her. I had to get him to let go of her before she killed someone.

"Could you let go of Runo, sir? She will kill you otherwise." I tell him calmly watching Runo to see if I could calm her down a bit.

"No, you do not deserve Lady Runo's love, Dan Kuso. Shut the Fuck up." He told me rudely. I was about to slap him for being so rude to me and for hurting Runo.

I suddenly saw Runo kick the guy in head with her foot and doing so made him release her arm, which she used the time that he was confused about the attack to out her daggers from her shirtsleeves quietly put them against his throat. I was proud of her for defending herself quite well against him.

"Do not speak to Dan the way you just did speak to him. I want you out of my diner by the time that I count to ten and never ever come here again or I will personally see to your demise. Do you understand me?" She told him, removed her daggers from his throat, and started to count to ten. He was gone by the time she reached four in her counting to ten. I walked up to her and put my arms around her for a minute.

"Are you okay now? I hate to see you so upset, Runo." I tell her quietly rubbing her back.

"I am fine now, Dan." She told me calmly and softly.

"Why do you keep daggers up your sleeves? Who taught you kick that way, Runo?" I asked her quietly trying to be gentle with her.

"I keep my daggers up my sleeves because no one can see them there. I was taught to defend my when I was six years old, Dan. I took a self-defense class taught by the Head Mistress of Bayview High when she was just the gym teacher at the school. I do have a permit to carry them around on me since you were going to ask me that question." She explained to me that her brother took the class with her then.

I went back to my seat after helping her clean up the broken plates. I noticed that she was hanging up her apron ten minutes later.

"Are you ready to go now, Runo?" I asked her walking over to the spot she was standing at the time.

"I need to change out of my work clothes right quick, Dan." She told me going upstairs to change her clothes. She came back downstairs five minutes later looking beautiful in her clothes. I lead her out the door making sure to lock it behind us. We had a blast at the amusement park and the beach to watch the sunset together. She fell asleep on my shoulder while watching the sunset so I carried her to her house and put her straight to bed. I laid down beside her and whispered I love you to her. I heard her whisper back to me I love you too.


	28. Bring on the rain

**Bring On the Rain**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my gym class waiting for the coach called Madam Histake, also the Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, to arrive and start our lesson for the week because we had just finished doing soccer for our class work. I was daydreaming about my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who lived in Japan and I have not seen her in two years now. She finally arrived four minutes later with Runo (bow in hand) coming in behind her.

"Your attention please, class." Madam Histake said to the class and got everyone's eyes on her. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to this school most prized pupil, Runo Misaki. I will expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here." She told us with excitement clear in her voice. I thought that it was weird for her to have excitement in her voice because she usually did not emotions very much around us.

We were told to get out the archery equipment out, to take it down to the practice soccer field, and sat it up for us to shoot with today.

"Okay, class. You need to choose a partner and stand next to them. You will shoot three arrows a turn and collect them afterwards. One rule: No trying to hit anyone in the head with the arrows." Madam Histake told us calmly and coolly. I walked over to Runo because I wanted her to be my partner for this week. I had shoot two bull's-eyes and one almost bull's-eye.

"You did great for a first time, Dan." Runo told me calmly and sweetly, but I could sense that she was gloating about it.

"Let us see you shoot some arrows then, Runo" I tell her thinking that she was going to miss every one of them.

"I am thinking that I am a little rusty with a bow and arrows after all these years, Dan." She told me with a small smile on her face. She pick her bow that I had seen her come in with earlier, load an arrow on to it, and take her shoot. She had amazed me by shooting three bull's-eyes in a row.

"You told me that you were rusty with a bow and arrows, Runo." I tell her calmly and sweetly, but I was a little mad about it.

"No, I told you that I thought that I am a little rusty with a bow and arrows after all these years, Dan. I am just surprised at it as you are surprised about it, Dan." She told me hitting the back of my head for my words to her. "You just got three bull's-eyes in a row, Runo." I tell her trying to make sense of it for goodness sake's and my mind. She was about to reply to me, but she passed out then instead of saying something to me. I caught her gently so she did not hurt herself falling on the ground. Madam Histake came over to us, checked all her vital signs, and stood up shaking her head because Runo was having one of her headaches again.

"I think that it would be wise to take Runo home for the rest of today, Mr. Kuso." She tells me in a soft voice and I pick her up gently trying not to wake her up.

"I will take her home and stay with her for the rest of today, Madam Histake." I told her calmly standing up and walking to the office to sign us out of school for the day.

"I will drive you to Runo's house. I have a feeling that Runo is hiding something very important and I need to find out what it is." Madam Histake told me after I had signed both us out of school for the rest of the day. She led the way to her car, put Runo in the back seat, told me to get in the front seat, and drove Runo's house. We reached it five minutes later and took Runo upstairs to rest for a little while. I tucked her into bed and stayed by her side. Runo woke up about two hours later looking at me a little confused about her being home.

"How did I get home, Dan? The last thing that I can remember is we were shooting arrows at school." She told me in a soft voice. "You passed out after making three bull's-eyes in a row, Runo. Madam Histake and I brought you home to rest for the rest of the day." I tell her calmly and sweetly.

"I know that you are hiding some very important information, Runo. I need to know it to help you, Runo." Madam Histake tells her and waits for her to answer her.

We sit in a quiet mist for a little while until I decide to break it.

"I know that you do not want to talk about it, but you should talk about it because it will make you feel a lot better, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly so she will not kill me for asking her about it. Runo throw her arms around me and begins to cry very hard.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came back here to start over again and live in safety. I cannot stand to be alone now, Dan." She told me while she was still crying her heart out. Madam Histake tells her that everything will be alright now and leaves us to go back to school.

"You are safe now, my dear. I will not let that horrible man hurt you as long as I have a breathe in my body, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly pushing her gently to lay back down to get some more rest now. I had to stay with her for a week so she was not alone any time. I was happy to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. I love you, Runo.


	29. Waitin' on a Woman

**Waitin' On a Woman-**

I, Dan Kuso, was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Certain to arrive in class so we could take our test on values of colors and start on our sketches of our loved one using the value scale. I was drawing picture of my girlfriend when Mrs. Certain finally arrived in class with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head up high in the air as usual, coming in behind her.

"Your attention please, class" Mrs. Certain said to the room and everyone looked at her. "It is an honor for me to introduce you to my greatest and most excellent pupil in the whole school, Runo Misaki. I will expecting you all to make her feel welcome here. You may have a seat by Mr. Kuso, my dear." She told us in one deep breath and good bit of the room hissed at Runo for some reason. Runo sat down next to me and she was told to work on her latest project while we took our test. She took out her sketch book and turned it to a page with an outline of a dress design on it. I turned my attention to the board and focused on the test.

It took us exactly 15 minutes to finish the test and start on our projects for the class. I wanted to draw Runo because she is the love of my life after all. I had decided to ask her for permission to draw her.

"Can I draw your picture, Runo?" I asked her calmly and sweetly praying that she would say yes to my question.

"Yes, you can draw my picture, Dan." She told me in a quiet voice, which is weird for her to do with me. I had started to draw her beautiful face when I noticed that she was looking a little pale for some reason. I was going ask her about it when she fainted dead way, but I caught her before she could hit the floor and hurt herself badly.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Mr. Kuso. You should sign both of you out of school in the office first though." Mrs. Certain told me coming up behind me because she had seen Runo faint just now and I told her yes that I would do it.

I had gently picked up Runo, carried to the front office, signed us both out of school, and had got back over to Runo when Madam Histake, Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, came out of her office.

"Are you leaving to brawl again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me with her face showing no emotions at all because I never signed out of school for any other reason.

"No, Mrs. Certain told me that I should take Runo home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Madam Histake." I tell her in a polite voice hoping that she would not keep me much longer.

"I will drive you to Runo's house, Mr. Kuso." She tells me and screams to her helper that she will be back in a little while. She leads me to her car, lays Runo the backseat, tells me to get in the front seat, and drives to Runo's house, which it turns out to be the diner where Julie was working at the time. We carried her upstairs and put her to bed for the rest of the day. Runo woke up a few hours later and looked around confused at her surroundings.

"How did I get home, Dan? The last thing that I can remember is seating next to you in class." She told me in a tired voice and I could tell from her voice that her head was hurting her.

"You passed out in the middle class. Madam Histake and I brought you home for the rest of the day. Do you need me to get you something, Runo?" I tell her calmly and kindly pushing her to lay back down again.

"I need to get a pain pill, Dan." She told me calmly and sweetly.

"I will go get it for you, Runo." I tell her and leave the room to get it for her.

I come back with the pill and cup of juice a few minutes later.

"Here is the medicine and some juice to help wash it down, Runo." I tell her handing her the pill and juice.

"Thank you, Dan." She tells me in a sweet voice. I knew that I should not ask her this question at the moment, but I did not think that I should wait to find out her problem.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please tell me the truth. I want to help you through it.' I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents killed a month ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and live in safety. I cannot bare to be alone for too long now, Dan." She told me with tears in her eyes.

"You are safe here now. I will not let that vile man touch you at all, Runo. Please go back to sleep now." I tell her wiping away her tears with my thumbs. I had to stay with her for a week because I could not leave her alone at all. I was glad to have my Kid back in her real home after being away from it after all these years. You are safe now, Runo.


	30. Wrong side of Memphis

**Wrong Side of Memphis**

I was sitting in my art class waiting for the teacher called Mrs. Deer to arrive so we could do our art history lesson for the week. I was doodling in the corner of the blank page that my sketch book was open on when Mrs. Deer comes in the room with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head held up high as usual, behind her.

"Your attention please, class." She said to the room and I turned my attention to her. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce you to my old prize pupil, Runo Misaki." She told us with a smile. "I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome. You may sit next to Mr. Kuso, Runo." Mrs. Deer told her calmly and she came over and sat down next to me. She was told to just work on her latest project while we did our art history lesson for the week. She took out her needle, thread, scissors, and bunch of materials out of her sewing basket.

I turned my attention to the lesson and it took us 15 minutes to finish it. We were painting portraits of loved one in our lives. I wanted to paint Runo, who is the love of my life.

"May I paint your portrait, Runo?" I asked her calmly and sweetly.

"Yes, you may paint my portrait, Dan." She tells me sweetly and quietly, but she does not look up at me from her sewing at all. I knew that she would do this act when she did not want to talk about something painful to her. I had made up my mind to ask her about it so I could help her heal her wound.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please just tell me the truth." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it. I had noticed that she grows very quiet at my question.

"I know that it is painful for you to talk about it, but you should because it will make you feel better in the long run, Runo." I tell her calmly and quietly so I do not upset her any more than she already was upset about it.

"My parents were killed a month ago and their killer is after me. I had to leave Japan for my own safety, Dan." She tells me with tears falling downing her cheek and I use my thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"You are safe here now, Runo. I will not let him kill you." I tell and promise her because I could just image the pain that she would have for years now.

"Are you living with someone, Runo?" I asked her because I needed to know all the information I could get from her to help keep her safe.

"No, I am living by myself in the apartment over where Julie works as a waitress, Dan. Most of my family is dead, but me and my older brother, Yusei." She tells me quietly and sweetly. I hated that she lost everything she owned because this killer wants her dead. I have stayed by her side ever since she told me the truth. I was able to locate her older brother for her, but he could not be around her a lot so I was her main source of comfort and protection. I love you, Runo.


	31. We Danced

**We Danced- Brad Parsley**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking in Bayview Park one winter day because my mom told me to get out of the house for a couple of hours that day and I was thinking about my girlfriend, Runo Misaki, while I was walking aimlessly in the park. I had just hear a commotion in the middle of the park so I walked over there and saw something that I had never seen before in my life. A crowd of people were gathering around a girl with blue hair dancing so gracefully that I thought that she was an angel in human form. I had finally realized that it was Runo dancing here. I went over to the crowd planning to tell them to leave her alone because she was my girlfriend after all when I saw that they were watching her dancing with flawless movements.

"Excuse me, but you need to quit watching her dancing now." I tell them, making them leave the area with some of the men mad at me, and started to watch Runo dancing by myself. I had noticed that she was wearing a pair of tights, a pink ballet outfit with roses on, matching shoes, and her hair was put into a tight bun on top of her head with pink roses in it. "You dance very beautifully, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly.

"Thank you for your complement, Dan. I had forgotten how much fun it was to dance because my teacher wants me to be perfection every time that I dance in front of people." She told me with a smile, but I could tell that she was freezing in her current clothes so I took off my jacket and gave it to her to keep her warmer.

I thought that I needed to get her some place warm and keep her there for a while.

"Do you want me to take you home, Runo?" I asked her sweetly and she nodded yes to my question. We walked in the direction of her house reaching it five minutes later. I walked her passed Julie and upstairs into her room. I had noticed that she was quiet for most of the walk here and I could not help but wonder about it because she usually was a very outgoing person in life.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo?" I asked her calmly and quietly so she would not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed a month ago and my older brother, Yusei, has moved me and Alice (who had no one left to live with her) here to live in safety because their killer is still on the loose right now, Dan." She told me about to burst into tears.

"I know that you will survive this terrible death because you are a strong and stubborn girl who will not take no for answer, Runo." I tell her calmly and coolly.

"Thank you for the help, Dan." She tells me sweetly.

We sat there on her bed and talked for hours when I heard someone coming up the stairs. I looked over at Runo and saw that she had fallen asleep on her side of the bed.

"Can I come in the room, Runo?" A male voice called through the door and I got up to open it for him.

"Runo has just fall asleep, sir." I tell him calmly and look him in the eye.

"You must be Dan Kuso. I have heard a lot about you from Runo." He told me that he had to leave tonight for his home and asked me to stay with Runo for a while to make sure she would be safe here. I told him that I would protect her with my life.


	32. My Life

**My Life**

I, Dan Kuso, had just answered my door to find my best friend/crush standing there with her cloths torn to pieces looking like she was about to faint. I took her in my arms, carried her to my bedroom, and sitting her on my bed.

"What happened to you, Runo?" I asked her quietly because I did not want to bother my parents or make her even more upset.

"My parents were just killed in front of me, Dan. I was raped afterwards, Dan." She told me. I was shocked big time to say the least and I knew that she was telling me the truth.

"Did you call the police, Runo?" I asked her knowing that I might I need to make a phone call if she said no to my question.

"No, I did not call the police, Dan. I wanted to get away from where it happened, Dan." She told me while she had tears coming down her face.

My parents decided to check on me at that minute. They shocked by what had happened to Runo. My mom called the police asking them to come to our house because someone needed their help. I held Runo in my arms trying to calm her down some while we were waiting for them to show up. The police got here about ten minutes later. One of them just happened to be a friend of her parents.

"I need you tell me exactly what happened to you, Runo." He told her calmly.

"I was closing the diner for the night when two mean customers broke through the door. I asked nicely to leave since it was closing time, but they would not leave the diner. My parents hearing me speaking to someone, which was weird to them because everyone was gone, then they decided to come and see what was taking me so long to finish closing up. They tried to make them leave, but the guys were armed with knives so they attacked my parents killing them. One of them caught me trying to escape the diner so he throw me down on the floor and started to tear my clothes off me. He undid his pants and started to hurt me in a very horrible way. I passed out sometime after they left me to die. I came straight here to get away from the scene." She was crying very hard by the time she had finished her story.

"Thank you, Runo, I will write the report out for you. You should get some rest, Runo." He told her and left saying that he would be in touch with her in at least two days.

My parents decided to let Runo stay with us for the time being.

"I think you should tuck her into bed, Dan." My mom told me. "Okay, mom, I will to that right now." I said putting her under the covers. I looked at her and started to go to the guestroom when she called out to me.

"Please, do not leave me here alone, Dan. I need you to do something for me, Dan." She said to me softly.

"What do you need me to do, Runo?" I asked her while lying on the bed with her.

"I need to call my older brother Yusei tonight, Dan, and tell him what happened to our parents. I am afraid that I will not have strength to do it, Dan." She told me and gave me his phone number. I made her call at once.

"Hello, may I speak to Yusei Misaki please." I asked once someone picked up the phone.

"You are speaking to him. May I ask who you are and why you are calling me?" He said through the phone.

"My name is Dan Kuso and I am a friend of your sister, Runo." I tell him calmly.

"Did something happened to Rookie, Mr. Kuso?" He asked clearly sounding upset to be hearing this news.

"I am afraid that your parents are dead and Runo was raped after the killing. She was the one who asked me to call you." I say to him.

"I coming to see her right now. Is she safe and sound, Mr. Kuso?" He asked me.

"She is safe with me, but a little shaken up after what happened to her." I told him calmly. He told me that he would be here to see her tomorrow.

The next day I woke up to see Runo lying her head on my chest. I touched her gently to wake her up.

"It is time to awake up, Runo." I tell her.

"Good morning, Dan." She says to me.

"I found some cloths for you to wear, Runo. Your brother is coming here today to see you, Runo." I told her and she jumped out of my bed.

"I cannot believe Yusei coming to see me. The last I saw him was before we moved to here." She told me calmly. I was going say something else when I heard my mom opening the front door.

"Dan, could you and Runo come down here for a minute?" She yelled upstairs. We went down stairs to greet our guest. Runo went right past me and into his open arms.

"Hey, Rookie. Calm down everything will be fine now." Yusei tells her softly and sweetly. "You are moving back to our old home, baby sister." He added after Runo quit crying so hard at seeing him. I told him that I would take her there and watch over forever. My family moved there with us after a month had gone by then. We are currently living happily ever after.


	33. No Harm

**No Harm**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking through Bayview Park on a summer day. I did not expect to meet up with my girlfriend, Runo Misaki (who was living in Wardington, Japan), that day. I had gone to the park to clear my head since I had just come back from fighting a war on another world. I saw a flash of blue hair out of the corner of my eye. I suddenly thought of Runo because sometimes I miss when she would yell at me for doing something stupid a lot. I thought the fact of her looking so beautiful when she was mad at me, Shun, or Julie. She would send us these death glares that could kills if looks killed. I might already be dead if that was the case.

I walked over to where I had seen the flash of blue hair.

"Hello, how are you doing today?" I asked the person not knowing at the second it was Runo.

"I am doing great today, Dan." Runo said turning around to face me. I was standing there in shock to be seeing her that day.

"What are you doing here, Runo?" I asked her.

"I have just moved back to my old home, Dan." She told me calmly.

"I did not know that you used to live here, Runo." I told her calmly because I have to be careful when I talk to her so she will not try to rip my arms off me.

"I had forgot that I had used to live here, Dan. Everything has changed a lot since I had lived here." I noticed that something was wrong as she spoke because she was talking a lot quieter than she usually did speak to me.

I was really worried about it because she is the love of my life. I sat down on a near-by bench and invited her to sit down with me.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo?" I asked her quietly, but what she said to answer me was quite shocking to me.

"My parents were killed last month, Dan. My older brother has brought Alice and me here to live in safety, Dan." She told me that Alice's family was dead so her late parents took her into their family as a daughter.

"Do you need any kind of help, Runo? I am here for you always, Runo!" I tell her calmly meaning it with all my heart.

"Thank you, Dan, but I think that it is time for me to go home." She told me starting to get up from the bench.

I took her and helped her to stand up.

"I will walk you home, Runo. I do not want you or Alice alone at all, Runo." I tell her and asked where her house was at in Bayview.

"It is above the diner where Julie works now, Dan. It was the place I lived in before I moved away, Dan." She said calmly to me. I took her hand in mine and we walked to her house. We were talking about our lives since we had last seen each other. I walk her all the way to her door step.

"Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow, Runo? I could show around Bayview since you looked lost earlier." I asked her quietly at her door.

"Sure, Dan. That would be great!" She told me. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her lips gently. We agreed to meet each other at 12 the next day.


	34. Spring the Sweet Spring

**Spring, the Sweet Spring**

I, Dan Kuso, was walking to my best friend/crush's diner when I saw her sitting by the lake crying her eyes out while her bakugan was trying to comfort her. I thought that something was wrong because she was usually working or with her boyfriend, Jack Lee. I will be honest and say that I never like the way he treated her. I went over to her slowly so I would not scare her away.

"Hey, Runo. Why are you crying?" I asked her and sat down next to her.

"Jack has told me that I cannot be friends with you and the others anymore, Dan. I want to be your friend, Dan." She said while crying then I realize that she should not be out here.

"You need to get home, Runo, or you will catch a cold." I tell her calmly while helping her stand up on her feet.

A few days later I once again found Runo crying next to the lake. I was beginning to get the feeling Jack was harming her in more ways than she let on about to me. I walked up to her and noticed a bruise on her right cheek.

"Runo, is Jack hurting you in any way? Don't tell me a lie, Runo, just tell me the truth." I tell her quite clearly. "Jack is horrible to me, Dan. First, he wants me to get rid of my friends and now thinks it time we did it, Dan." She confessed to me.

"You are both too young for doing it, Runo. You are just sixteen, Runo." I told her.

"I told him the same thing you just told me, Dan, and he hit for it." She said with tears running down her face so I take my thumbs and wipe them away.

"I think you need to break up with him and you might want to get a restraining order against him, Runo." I tell her.

"I cannot break up with him, Dan, because he threatens to kill me if I do get a restraining order against." She told me. I take her by the hand and pull her on to her feet. We walk to the police station, but she tries to run away from me.

"No, Runo, you need to do this act for your own safety." I tell her and pulled her inside the building. "Stay right here, Runo." I tell her and she nods okay. I go up and ask to speak to Officer Peter, her friend, when he comes to see me. I explain everything to him and get the paper work for the restraining order. I go back to Runo with the document in my hand.

"Runo, you to keep this document on you at all times and you will have officer with you at all times. They called your parents and explained it to them." I tell her calmly. "I hope your idea works, Dan." She said to me while we were walking home.

A few weeks went by and I noticed that Runo was smiling a lot more since that day. I decided to stop by and invite her to take a walk with me in the park because I was planning on telling her about my feelings toward her. She said yes to my invitation to the park. She still had an officer following her to make sure she was safe. I asked her to sit down on a bench with me then I took her hand in my hand.

"I have been waiting to tell you the truth for a long time, Runo." I said to her and looking around to make sure we are alone.

"I need to tell you something, Dan. I love you, Dan." She tells me and I smiled at her.

"You took the words right out my mouth, Runo. I love you too, Runo." I said to her then I pull her up to me and kiss her with all the love I have for her.


	35. The Lost Child

**The Lost Child**

I, Runo Misaki, was walking around my old hometown park on a hot summer day trying to remember the days when I had lived here. I was not looking where I was going and ended up walking into my boyfriend, Dan Kuso, but I did not know it was him.

"I am sorry that I run into you, sir." I said to him. He turned around and looked at me.

"Is that really you, Runo? I have not seen you in some now." Dan said all excited to me.

"I am glad to see you too, Dan." I told him.

I suddenly though of my parents (who had been killed a month ago).

"Why are you crying, Runo?" Dan asked me kindly.

"My parents were killed a month ago. I was just thinking about them, Dan." I confessed quietly and he dried my tears for me.

"Do you want to go anywhere, Runo?" He asked me.

"I was trying to remember my old home, Dan. It has changed a lot since I lived here." I told him.

"I will give you a tour, Runo." He said to me and I thought his offer was nice.

"That sounds great, Dan! Thank you for doing this tour for me." I tell him and he takes my hand.

"I am happy to give you this tour, Runo. I think your dress is pretty. It makes you look even more beautiful than usual." He tells me referring to my white dress with yellow ribbons. I blush at his complement. We walked all round town with Dan explaining the new businesses to me.

I noticed that the sky had started to go dark.

"I have to go home now, Dan." I said to Dan.

"I will take you home, Runo. Where do you live now?" Dan said to me and took my hand in his hand.

"I live in the apartment above the diner where Julie works at now, Dan. The diner has been in my family for years." My parents had left it to me tin their will, but I could not completely own it until I turned eighteen years old. We walked back to my house and said our good nights to each other. Dan pulled me closer to him and kissed me gently. We agreed to meet each other at noon the next day. I am happy to be home again.


	36. To Helen

**To Helen**

I was sitting and waiting at my girlfriend's diner for her to finish her shift because we and our other friends had decided to go to the amusement park in our town. I was watching Runo to see if she would need any help today. I saw out of the corner of my eye that a customer (who was rude to Runo) come in and talk to her as she was cleaning up a table. I saw him suddenly take out a knife and threaten Runo with it.

"You are going come with me to a movie right now or else, my dear." He told her holding the knife toward her throat. I was out of my spot without a second thought to my own safe.

"Hey, leave my girlfriend alone." I told him and Runo gasp at me because even though we were dating each other, I had never called her my girlfriend in public before to keep her from being hurt thanks to me. The customer turned around to look at to decide his next move.

"I think I will not leave her alone." He told me in a dangerous voice.

I was about ready to beat this guy to a pulp when I see Runo's hand hit him right across the face.

"I want you out this diner by the time I count to ten and never come back here again. If you do come back, I will personally make sure it is the worst meal you have ever ate." She said calmly and started to count to ten. I saw the customer high-tail it out of the diner before she reached six.

"Are you okay, Runo?" I asked her quietly so not to upset her more. "I am fine, Dan. It was the second time he tried that trick with me." She told me that tomorrow she was going to get a restraining order against him.

I went back to my spot and soon heard her mother telling her that her shift was over. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you ready to go, Runo?" I asked her and she told me that she just need to get her purse. I waited down stairs while she went up to her room. I received a kiss from her as she was walking out the door. We both had the time of our lives at the amusement park that day. Our friends never knew about this problem.


	37. This Ain't Nothing

**This Ain't Nothing**

My best friend/crush Runo Misaki was sitting outside the burning remains of what used to be her house. She was the only one in her family to get out of the house alive. She had heard one of the firemen say that someone had set the fire on purpose, which it did not surprise her that this had happened. I, Dan Kuso, had seen the smoke and came to check on her in case she needed some help. I was shocked by what I saw when I got there. I went up to Runo and helped her stand up on her feet because she could not stand on her own with it being so cold outside. A police officer came up to her and asked for a relative they should call for her.

"Sir, Runo does not any family members still alive." I said speaking for Runo and the officer turned to leave.

"Sir, I do have an older brother called Yusei." Runo said speaking for the first time.

I turned around looking at Runo in shock because I did not know she had an older brother.

"You never told me about your older brother, Runo." I said to her putting my arm around waist and walking her to my house because the officer said that I should keep her warm.

"I have not seen or heard from my older brother since we move here from America, Dan." Runo explained that he had decided to live own his own at the time in a new city.

"You really miss don't you, Runo?" I asked her and she said every day. I finally saw that Runo had been crying for a while it seemed because her eyes were red.

"I think that you should get some sleep, Runo." I tell her while laying her down on my bed and pulling the covers over her.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Dan?" Runo asked me in a sleepy voice. "I do not want to be alone right now, Dan."

"I am not going to leave you ever, Runo." I said as I climbed under the cover with her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Tomorrow would be a better day for her.

A week later we learned that her brother was on his way here to see her, but it would take about five months before he could arrive here. He would then decide if she stay here in Japan or moved by to America with him. I was really hoping she would get to stay here in Japan with me so I could tell her how I felt about her.

I was nervous that summer day when Runo's brother finally arrived because she would be either leaving or staying in Japan. I had picture her brother would be just like Runo in looks so I was surprised when I saw that they did not look alike at all. Runo introduced us to each other, but she had got a phone call from Julie that sound very important so she had to leave us for a while.

"Hello, Sir." I said trying to hide my shock about them really being brother and sister.

"Hello, Dan. Please call me Yusei." He said looking me straight in the eye. "I am glad that you have been watching over my sister for me. I can see it in your eyes that you fear I will take her away from you, Dan. You are in love with Runo." I could see that it was useless trying to hide anything from him.

"Yes, I am in love with Runo, but I cannot tell that fact because I am worried that it will ruin our friendship." I confessed the secret that I had keep to myself for so long. "I will not be making Runo leave Japan, Dan." When he told me that I was relieve that everything would be well.

The day I had finally worked up the courage to tell Runo that I love her was a few weeks. I had invited her to the park where we had first met as kids. I came clean told her straight out that I love her and asked her to be my girlfriend. Runo told me that she loves me too and that she would be my girlfriend. I do not that ever seen either of our bakugan laugh so hard at us for not coming clean sooner.


	38. Velvet Shoe

**Velvet Shoe **

I was waiting at my girlfriend's diner for her to finish her shift so we could go on our date to the movies. I had forgot our special day few days before and I was going to make up for it by taking her out that day. I turned around in my sit because I heard the sound of plates breaking thinking that Runo was not having a good day. I saw the reason she dropped the plates because an enemy of mine had her by the hand trying force her to come with him. I was out of my sit in a second because I knew she would end up killing him otherwise.

"Excuse me, could you please unhand Runo before she kills someone?" I asked him because Runo was already turning red in the face, which is never a good sign with her.

"No, she is coming with me." The guy told me very rudely.

I was about to slap him for being rude to me when all of a sudden I see Runo free hand come up hit him right across the face very hard leaving a mark.

"Do not talk to Dan like you just did. I told you already that I am not going with you anywhere. Now, get yourself out of this diner and do not ever come back or I will personally make sure you hate what you get." She screamed at him. The guy was out there quicker than anyone else.

"I wish that you had not scared him like that, Runo. I was hoping he would stick around so I could beat him up for you, Runo." I told her calmly.

"I want to get rid of him fast, Dan. He had a horrible way of treating me, Dan." She said to me and started to clean up the miss of plates.

I finally went back to my sit after I helped Runo clean up the broken plates. I soon heard her mother telling her that her shift was over and she could leave with me. I got up, went up to her, and asked her.

"Hey, Runo. Are you ready to go to the movies?" I asked and received a nod of her saying yes. I put my arm around her waist and lead her out the door. I did not bother to ask her if she was alright what had happened to her.

Once the movie was over I took her back to my house for the night, which is something we do a lot. I had just carried her up to my room and putting her under the cover to sleep with her already being asleep, but I hit her head not meaning to hurt her.

"I am sorry, Runo. You should just go back to sleep, Runo." She looks at me for a minute and then closes her eyes. I was drifting off to sleep and her whisper.

"I love you, Dan." I smiled at her and whispered back to her even though I knew she was long gone.

"I love you too, Runo."


	39. She let Herself go

**She let Herself Go**

I was sitting in my advanced history class waiting for the teacher called Mr. Seat to arrive in class so we could take our test on the history of Egypt and begin this week's lesson. I was sketching a picture of my girlfriend wearing a white strapless dress with yellow roses sewn on it when Mr. Seat arrived in class with my girlfriend Runo Misaki, who had her head held high in the air as usual, coming in the room behind him. She went to the front of the room and stood there waiting for his word to move again.

"Your attention please, class." Mr. Seat said to the room and everyone turned to look at him. "It is an honor for me to introduce you to the best and most excellent pupil that I have ever taught in this school, Runo Misaki. I will be expecting everyone to make her feel welcome here and you should not be calling her a witch either. You may have a seat next to Mr. Kuso, my dear sweet child." He told everyone in one long deep breath. Runo came over to my side of the room taking a seat next to me and she was told to work on her latest project for art class while we take our test. She took out her sketch book and turned it to a page with an outline of a dress on it. I turned my attention to the test on my desk.

It took us 20 minutes to finish the test and start on the History of Asia for the week. I had noticed Runo was very quiet today for some reason, also a little more pale than normal, and I had decided to ask her about when the bell rang telling it was time for math class. Math class was going good until Runo gave a little scream and passed out in her seat. I was next to her in under a second because I was worried about her. I could tell that she was having a bad headache because she had her eyes tightly closed against the light.

"You should take her home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Mr. Kuso." The teacher told me and I nodded yes to him. I gently picked up Runo in my arms and walked to the front office to sign us out of school for the rest of today.

I had just finished signing us out of school when Madam Histake, Head Mistress of Bayview High School for the Talented Kids of the World, came out of her office.

"Are you going to brawl again, Mr. Kuso?" She asked me in a calm voice while her face did not show any emotions at all.

"No, Runo has passed out and I was told to take her home and stay with her for the rest of the day, Madam Histake." I told her in a calm and cool voice that said that I was not going to back off of Runo at all.

"I will drive you both to Runo's house, Mr. Kuso." She told me and told her helper that she would be back later on today. She led me to her car, I put Runo in the backseat, told me to get in the front seat, and drove to Runo's house, which was the diner where Julie was working at the time. We carry her up the stairs and put her straight to bed for her to get some sleep. Runo woke up a few hours later and looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"How did I get home, Dan?" She asked me in a quiet voice, which told me that she was hurting a lot more than she was letting on about her headache.

"You passed out during math class, Runo. Madam Histake and I brought you home to get some rest for the rest of the day." I tell her in a calm voice so I do not cause her any more pain than she already had in her head.

I got up to go get her a pain pill for her headache and I found her trying to sit up in bed, but she could sit up without falling right back down on the bed. I hand her the pill with some juice and she swallows the pill quickly and quietly.

"Did something bad happen to you, Runo? Please tell me the truth. I want to be able to help you overcome this ordeal that you are going through right now." I tell her calmly and coolly so she does not kill me for asking her about it.

"My parents were killed two months ago and their killer is after me now. I came here to start over again and to live in safety. I cannot be left alone at all now because I am scared that he will find me if I am alone anywhere, Dan." She tells me with tears running down her cheeks.

"You are safe here now, my dear. I will not let that vile man within a yard of you, Runo." I tell her wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer to me. I had to stay with her for a week before she felt safe enough to live on her own, but I go and check on her every day to make sure that she is safe. I was happy to have my Kid back in her real home after all these years away from it. You are safe now, Runo.


	40. Dan Sees Runo

**Dan Sees Runo**

I was walking down a street of my home town going to visit my girlfriend Runo. I had finally made it to her house and knocked on the door. The next thing that I know Runo is pointing two daggers at my throat and was ready to kill anyone who crossed her.

"Who is it?" Runo ask me in cold voice and I got a good look at her knew something was wrong with her.

"Hey, Runo. What is wrong with you?" I asked her scared of her answer and she knew that I was her boyfriend Dan Kuso not some bad man just trying to get close to her to kill her. She quickly pulls me inside and relocked the door behind her.

"Sorry about it, Dan." She told me in worried voice stepping into the light from a window. She look terrible pale skin (not usual but worst then before on her), red eyes (must have been crying again), and bitten lips (very unusual for her).

"What happened here, Runo?" I asked her calmly and coolly. She put a figure to her lips and pointing to the living room where her parents were lying dead for good. "How long have you been here with this problem, Runo?" I had questioned her and she took a deep breath.

"I found them dead after coming back from the store. I have been inside for a month in fear of the killer coming back and finishing the job, Dan." She tells me in one long breathe and I take her in my arms comfort her.

"I am getting you out of here, Runo. I will be right back in a minute." I tell her leaving no room for debate about the subject. I had slipped upstairs and grapping a bag and some of her clothes. "We can go now, Runo." I tell her coming down the stairs to see a weird door in front of her.

"You can step through it and be back in your new home, Dan." She tells me in a very soft voice.

"Why have you not used it to leave before now, Runo?" I asked her because I was not sure about stepping through it just right now.

"I normally use this method to travel a lot, Dan." She tells me and I remember her saying that she was a priestess to the Mother Goddess of Avalon, who is real to this very day. "I cannot leave just yet, Dan. I must prepare my parents for their funeral pyre and I have a very old friend coming to help me with it. No, I cannot leave before she gets here, Dan." She explains to me that she as their daughter must be and can only she can prepare them for it. I was just about to step through the door when Myleen of the Vexos came through another door like the one Runo had made for me to go through. I could not believe my eyes in this matter.

"I'm staying with you, Runo." I would let her tell me to go home now because I did not trust the other girl alone with her. They got to work cleaning the bodies with warm water and clean clothes when Keith came through the door looking for me to talk to me about Runo. "She is upstairs with Runo looking for some clean clothes for Runo's dad to wear." I tell him without taking my eyes off the stairs.

"I am not here to look for Myleen, Dan. I think it is time for us have a talk about you being Runo's boyfriend." He tells me nodding toward the back of the diner for me to move over to the back room.

"Why should I even talk to you, Keith?" I asked him worried about Runo alone with Myleen for more than two minutes at time.

"Runo is not in any danger with Myleen around her, Dan. They have been best friends since childhood and Runo had returned Myleen's memories recently if the truth be told Myleen is not even mean to anyone." He tells me and I have a hard time believing him after all the harm she has done to people. "I know you are in love with her, Dan. I am only going to warn you this one time. You hurt Runo in any form or fashion and I will kill you, let Runo bring you, so she can kill and repeat for everyone else to have turn at you. Got it?" He tells me and I shake my head yes to his question. "I can understand your anger toward Myleen, Dan. I had until Runo restored Myleen's memories to her that she had gone off the deep end because of her loneliness at losing her friend." He explains to me that they had both been born in the town that I live in now and Runo really missed it always calling it her one true home and nowhere else would do for her home.

"Why did she stay here then if hates it as much as you say she hates it?" I ask him not realizing that Runo was standing right behind me listening the whole time.

"My parents would not let me leave no matter how bad I hated this town, Dan." She tells me and I jumped in surprise at her being behind me without me hearing her come up at all. "You did better than most people because they tell to quit doing it and giving them a heart attack for goodness sake's for once." She says while laughing at my reaction.

"I did not know that you were there, Runo." I tell her while I am calming my heartbeat down a bit.

"I am a highly trained warrior, Dan. I did not want you to know that I was there so you could not hear me come up behind." She told me and went back to work with Myleen.

"Don't worry about it, Dan. She is like that cold person with everyone including her older brother." Keith tells me in a calm and cool voice. I was shocked because I have never even that she had an older brother or any family besides her late parents. We stay silent for a few minutes until Myleen comes and said that they were done with the bodies.

"It is time to go now, Dan." Runo tells me with a smile on her face which is a rare happening indeed with her. I nod yes to her and see her step through the door of the portal that she had made earlier for me. "Home. It is beautiful even after all these years away." She tells me and starts spinning in circle in pure joy. Someone finally noticed us after about ten minutes of us arriving in the park.

"Hey, everyone. Rookie is back in town again." The police chief, Chip Neal, told everyone in real excited voice. "I cannot that you are finally back here for good, Runo."

"It is good to see you again too, Chip." Runo says to him and I noticed that she was looking a little wry at someone for some reason. "Is there another route to the Luna Diner now, Dan, or just go the old route?" She asked me taking my hand quickly.

"The old route is still the only way there, Runo." I tell her as we start walking away from Chip and the park.

"Oh shoot. I was hoping that there was a new route to there." She said to me while she was trying to keep some guy from seeing her.

"Why are you trying to keep that guy from seeing you, Runo?" I asked her and prepared to become sushi for asking her this question.

"I cannot face him right now, Dan. He is my older brother and I hate his guts." She tells me and gives a look like don't even ask the question on my lips. We did get away from her older brother without him noticing her. We finally arrived at the diner and went to the upstairs loft. I put her straight to bed because I knew that the day had been really long for her.


End file.
